Hook's Return
by DemonHeart42
Summary: Peter has been out of Neverland remembering nothing of his home for about a year, but now Wendy has been kidnapped by the once thought dead Hook and now it's not only time to return home, but to remember the long forgotten memories of a boy that could not grow up. This is the second installment of the Return series and I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy 4th of July everyone, DemonHeart is back with my second book and the sequel to Peter Pan's Return and if you haven't read it yet you should go now before starting off this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy so please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The clashing of swords rings around me along with a sadistic laugh that has haunted my every nightmare for the past year. It's familiar and even though it makes the hairs at the back of my neck rise I feel and energetic adrenaline rush kick in through me. My heart beats erratically in my chest and it's so loud I can hear it in my ears. The excitement is all but familiar, and the thrill has me wanting to go running and somersaulting as I go.

The familiar salty sea air engulfs my nose along with the feeling of flying and falling from the sky toward the ocean below the blue sky. The squealing of mermaids and the heady scent of the Indians makes my imagination soar with the memories of my life. The life I am slowly remembering.

I remember the Indians, I remember the mermaids, the vicious pirates that I quarreled with at a daily basis. I remember all of Neverland and the adventures it has given me and the lost boys for so many years.

I remember, I remember….

I remember that night. The night I first met the Darlings, the first time I met Wendy. I didn't move in and fall out of their tree like I believed, if not I had flown into their nursery window after they had gone to bed for the night. It was the night after Nana, the Darling's dog and nanny, had latched it's fangs on my shadow and ripped it off of me giving me no choice but to return for it the next night.

When I had finally gotten hold of my shadow after making a racket that somehow did not wake up the three sleeping Darling children, I could not find a way to stick it back on me and frustrated and angry at my shadows teasing, I began to cry. It might have been only a few minutes, maybe even seconds, which I had cried until a soft gentle voice spoke through the darkness like an angel.

"Boy, why are you crying," the soft voice asked and as I looked up into the eyes of the girl with the best imagination in the world, I felt something inside of me blossom, but it was something I could not understand as a child.

The feeling of fluttering wings deep inside of my chest and the warmth that rushed to my cheeks and the tips of my ears. I was frozen in place as my insides churned and all I wanted to do was get closer to her to see how it would feel to be near this strange girl.

Being a child and not really knowing about the world outside of Neverland, I dismissed the feeling. That had been the beginning of the greatest adventure I had lived in, the adventure of growing up without knowing it. The adventure of falling in love with a girl from a world I knew little of.

I remember everything, other than the fact that I still can't recall how I got to Neverland in the first place, from the Indians all the way to the mischievous mermaids that had tried to drown Wendy one time. I remember the salty smell of the Neverland Ocean all the way to how the wind whipped across my hair when I would fly through the clouds over the island or when I would drop myself as I plummet down to the sea.

Every detail of my former life flies like a slideshow before me as a golden light engulfs my vision and soon I notice that I'm on the ground clutching my head at the searing pain that jolts through my skull. It's incredible the images I see and all the while that I am enjoying them; I begin to doubt it all at once as the golden light begins to shine brighter trying to chase my new found memories away.

People could not fly or stay young forever. Pirates were only a legend now and mermaid's urban myths and fairies aren't… they're real. They're real because I had a friend that was a fairy and her name was Tinkerbelle.

I scream out in pain as another jolt of pain stabs at my skull as the light dims and brighten repeatedly in slow flickers.

"Peter," I hear the boys around me yell out, "Peter what's wrong," I look up at the ceiling of Wendy's room and notice a bright ball of light floating through the golden light that practically blinds me hovering overhead as I continue to feel the pain threaten to crack my skull in two. I yell out as I feel strong hands lift me off the ground and I stare into the eyes of Mr. Darling.

"Get a hold of yourself, boy," he roars and I flinch at the sound as I gasp for air feeling sweat pour down my face, "Tell me, where is Wendy," he asks shaking me and I feel my numb limbs shake around me like a rag doll as I turn my head toward the paintings hanging on the wall over Wendy's bed. It's impossible, but…

I push away from Mr. Darling as I touch one of the pictures feeling dazed and weak as I study the paintings one by one almost as if it were a dream, "Neverland," I whisper and the name feels right as the words spill through my trembling lips and I turn over to look at everyone in the room while repeating, "She's in Neverland,"

The boys look at one another as I turn around to look at everyone staring at me confused. Mrs. Darling walks over to me and her eyes seem to glow as she touches my arm and I notice fresh tears run down her sweet beautiful face. My heart aches at the sight of her tears. I don't want her to cry anymore.

She looks so much like Wendy. They both hold the same kind wise brown eyes with a hint of a childish spark glowing like embers. Her long pointed nose is equally similar to that of Wendy's and they both have the same light brown hair.

"Please," she begs as she pulls me in for a tight hug and I hug her back a bit dazed and confused. She's much shorter than I remember her being, "Please bring Wendy back to me," I nod and she pulls away smiling before leaving the room with her husband right behind her.

"Peter," I look down at Slightly as he grabs my hand, "How are we going to get to Neverland?" he asks and all the boys nod in agreement.

"I don't really know," I answer while scratching my head. How am I supposed to get to Neverland without Tinkerbelle?

_"Peter_," I look around the room for the small voice and jingling bells that has called out to me, "_Peter, it's time to go back home."_

A small light moves over to my face and through the small golden light I notice a small person with wings. The small fairy smiles and touches my nose and before I know it, a weird soothing darkness overcomes me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and since this is a new installment I don't have much to say so i'll see you guys next time.**

**Chapter 2 - Neverland will be out on July 8, so look out for that.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Neverland

**Welcome to all, i'm back with chapter two. Please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peer Pan.**

* * *

The weird smooth feeling of rolling waves underneath my feet, the brightness of a sun above my eyes, and the sound of seagulls wakes me as I cover my face from the blinding light overhead. I can't seem to open my eyes as I lie there, wherever I am, feeling cold and wet while tasting salt at the tip of my lips. I don't know where I am or what happened to me. The last I remember was being in Wendy's room with the boys wondering of a plan to get to Neverland.

Neverland, it still seems so impossible that it exists and yet I know I can no longer doubt it. I am, of course, from that magical world even when all the memories seem more like dreams I had as a child. Even at this moment I'm not sure whether to believe it or not.

Sighing, I lay my hand down next to me as I rub my palm on the ground and feel rough ticklish grains shift under the pads of my finger like cold sticky sand…wait, sand?

Opening my eyes I find a deep blue sky overhead with soft white clouds drifting along making small figures. A few birds fly overhead as some dive down into the dark blue water catching fish to eat. A small breeze blows at my wet hair as I wipe my face from the sand that has stuck to me like glue as I look around to find a thick jungle behind me looming as high and tall skyscrapers that I've seen in pictures in school.

"Peter," a small questioning voice calls out and I turn to find a small girl waving my way from the trees as she runs toward me with what seems like a basket of fruit in her hands, "Peter, you're back," the girl sits next to me setting her basket aside and taking my face in her small pale hands while examining me thoroughly. As she does this I notice her short cropped rusty red hair and pale complexion with lots of freckles framing the young girls face.

"Nellie?" I ask feeling my throat hoarse and dry from probably drinking too much salt water as I recognize small girl in front of me.

Nellie lets go of my face and places her hands on her hips looking offended and angry, "Of course it's me, who else would I be," she stands up and looks down at me while tapping her foot furiously on the sand, "Peter Pan, wherever have you been. I've been worried sick about you," she wails flailing her arms out like a hurt bird and I chuckle amused as I stand up feeling sore all over as I look around again wondering how I got here. From where I stand I can clearly see dead man's cove in the distance, "PETER!" Nellie yells and I look down at her scared, "You've grown older,"

I look down at myself and notice the soaked and sand filled trousers I'm wearing, the same clothing I had on when I was in Wendy's room back in London just a moment ago. I shrug off the soaked coat and drape it over my arm as I look back down at Nellie, "Nellie, have you found anyone new on the island?" I ask ignoring her comment and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why," she asks defiantly and that's when I hear the sound of excited screams coming from the foliage, "What on earth," Nellie crows as she quickly runs behind me clutching onto my shirt and peering from under my arm toward the strange sounds coming from the jungle.

A few minutes later the boys run out from the jungle jumping up in joy as they push and trip each other while laughing erratically as they head my way. I chuckle as I wait for them to get closer when I hear Nellie scream behind me louder than anything I have ever heard in my entire life.

"Savages, Peter they're going to kill us," she clings tighter to me and buries her face in my shirt as I try to pry her off feeling quickly irritated.

"Stop being ridiculous," I say while trying to get her off of me.

"They're going to kill me," she squeaks holding on tighter.

"Then don't give them a reason to kill you," I yell while pushing her off of me.

She stumbles backwards and lands on her butt as she stares up at me shocked and confused with tears forming in her eyes. She hasn't changed at all. I thrust my hand her way and help her up and she clings onto my arm as I give up trying to make her release me. I hadn't remembered how clingy she'd been getting before I left.

"Peter," Duke asks looking at me.

"Who's that?" Binks finishes as both twins stare at Nellie both curious and annoyed.

"This," I say as I point down at the small girl, "Is Nellie," I look down at Nellie, "Nellie, these are my lost boys," I say while pointing to all the boys as they wave a bit shy.

Nellie glares at them and holds my arm tighter as I hear her whisper, "Savages," under her breath and I roll my eyes.

Pulling my arm out of her grasp I turn to the island looking up over the trees smelling in the fresh salty breeze and notice how much I missed Neverland. I still can't believe it's been a year that I had forgotten about this magical land to grow up. Something I had always promised myself I would never do in all of my life as long as I lived.

But then again, I had left it all for Wendy.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more will be on the way, and because it's only the beginning I have nothing much to say so onward.**

**Chapter 3 - Awakening will be out on July 12, so look out for that.**

**Shoutouts**

**NoVacancyMind - thanks for your review, but no sword fights yet, sadly, but it you keep on reading I promise that they will be soon.**

**lexiptr - thank you for favoriting and following.**

**RetickLover - Thank you for favoriting my story and me as well, it means a lot.**

**The 11th - thanks for following my story**

**Well that's all the shoutouts or now so...**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Awakening

**Welcome back everyone, I have returned with chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The soft swaying world around me has me lulled in a deep slumber. I can't seem to see anything through the darkness that surrounds me, even when I open my sore eyes. I lazily close my eyes rubbing my aching hands together not really remembering the dream I had. Wait, no. I do remember it, but it's very hazy with a few bald spots here and there.

It had been related to Hook and paintings I had done of him throughout my dream. Even though it had been a dream I can still feel strong rough hands grabbing me down and the sensation of a gag covering my mouth. I can still see the crimson red through the black abyss that surrounds me. It makes me shiver violently, but then again, it was only just a dream.

Sighing, I bring my numb arms up to my face to rub my eyes when I hear the clinking of metal a few feet away from me along with the feeling of something heavy pulling down on both my wrists. Curious, I trace my right arm with my left hand to find something leathery tied stiffly around my wrist. I trace the bind and then feel something cold and metallic leading far away from my body.

With small force, I pull both my arms up over my head hearing more of the clinking noise when suddenly, my hands can move no further. I pull with all my might wondering what was going on thinking that the boys have played another joke on me again. When will those boys ever learn to leave me out of their silly little pranks?

Pulling again I begin to panic as I hold onto the metal and pull again feeling the haziness of sleep soon leave me. No, it's not any kind of metal; I'm chained down to the ground like a prisoner. This was no sick prank that the boys have pulled on me and I know because I have been victims of their silly pranks way too many times, and this goes way further than any old prank. Just when the bubble that's been building up into a scream is about to escape, I hear the creaking of a wooden door and the sounds of heavy boots walking casually my way.

I set down my hands and look straight where the noise is coming from but I can't see anything through the darkness and that's when a blinding bright light illuminates the room a few feet away. I shield my eyes from the burning light until they slowly become adjusted to the brightness. Once I can see clearly I look up at a poorly dressed man holding up a lantern in his hand while he looks down at me through the shadows.

His complexion is small and pudgy, at about my height, maybe even a foot taller or shorter. His small round head holds a black pirate hat and wisps of dirty looking white hair stick out from the bottom. The man has a bristly white beard and he wears small circular wire rimmed glasses that sit over a small round nose.

He wears some worn out trousers that have holes and patches on them with a white and blue striped shirt that rises over a beer belly. A long black holed coat covers him up and looking at him closely, I suddenly know who this old cowardly drunk is.

"Smee," I whisper and the old man gives me a toothy grin. He's missing a few teeth here and there and through the small amount of light I can see the glint of a gold tooth that had not been there the last time I saw him.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the all famous Red-handed Jill," Smee sneers as he stands at the doorway of the room and as I look around I notice a few crates that read 'Rum' on them. The décor of the room and the swaying motion around me tells me that I must be on a ship. The Jolly Rodger no doubt, but how did they get it back from Peter when he took it from them after Hook died five years ago, "Brought ye sum' food," I look back at him as he holds out a tray for me and sets it down on the ground a few feet away.

The platter holds old moldy bread with a chicken leg and a cup that must be either water or rum. A small worn out flower sits beside the food probably trying to make the meal look more appealing. Truth be told, it makes the food look less desiring than appealing.

"I'm not hungry," I whisper as I tuck my feet closer suddenly noticing the old man's roaming eyes. I shiver knowing all too well how rowdy pirates can get.

"Dats' alright, I'll just leave it 'ere in case you get hungry later," Smee picks up the lamp again and makes his way away from the room leaving me once again in the dark. I'm all too glad that he's gone as I watch the light in his hand slowly dim as the distance grows between us.

Smee hasn't changed all that much, I mean other than the fact that he looks older and tired looking. I wonder what he's done these past six years since the last time I saw him and I also wonder how he was able to get the Jolly Rodger back in his hands. Also, I wonder whether he's on the ship alone or if the pirates that had once served on this ship are back, and also, who is controlling the ship since Hook is long dead.

I shiver from the thoughts as the damp cold air of the room reaches my bones and once I'm certain that I'm alone I begin to cry uncontrollably. I hold my face in my hands and I cry for what seems like hours. How can I tell how long I've cried when the room is so dark with not even a window to help me tell the time outside is? No matter how much time has passed, I continue to cry anyway.

After a while I begin to cry in desperation after I uncover a cold hard truth. A truth so terrible I wish that some rouge pirate would come and finish me off because no matter how much I think about it I know I will probably never be able to escape the pirates this time. Peter won't come to save me; he can't, at least not this time.

It's like he told me that night he came back to Neverland all those years ago, that those who leave and grow up out of Neverland can never return, and Peter has passed the stage of growing up. Only a miracle can bring him to my rescue now.

* * *

**The pirates are back and Wendy is being held in the Jolly Rodger slowly losing hope as time passes by. What will happen? Will Peter save his beloved? Will someone else save Wendy? Stay tuned for the answers to come later on.**

**Sorry guys if these chapters are sounding a little too slow but trust me when I say i'm trying. I've got lots of ideas that I have to get into order but until then please bear with me.**

**Chapter 4 - Home and a mission will be out on July 16 so look out for that.**

**I think there's enough chapters to say, I hope you guys are enjoying my new story so please favorite, follow, and review. Also if there are any questions or ideas you'd like to see written don't hesitate to PM me.**

**Anywho, that's all for today and I really hope you all are enjoying your summer.**

**Shoutouts**

**Actress21 - thank you so much for favoriting.**

**Myloveneverdies - Glad to be hearing from you again and thank you so much for showing your support and kisses back to you.**

**BamSQUARED - thank you for following my story.**

**Pierce-the-soul-867 - thank you also for favoriting and following my story and thank you for waiting till five in the morning to read my story. It's comments like those that let me know i'm doing right and inspire me to continue.**

**HopeLove28 - thank you for following my story**

**PeterPan'sGirl (Guest) - thank you for your short review and I'll try updating more often if I can.**

**Well that's all for reviews and if most of you know reviews are a writers candy so please review if you have the time.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Home and a mission

Hey guys, DemonHeart here with chapter 4. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan

* * *

"How far is it now," Nibs complains behind me as we push through the thick jungle around us seeming to be lost, and in truth, I possibly think we are, though not entirely.

"About another minute," I say over my shoulder hoisting Binks up on my shoulder while Duke walks beside us looking around marveling our surroundings. So far I don't know if they remember anything or not, either way their expressions of enchantment bring a smile to my face. It reminds me of the past when they first arrived to the island as babies, "We're almost there,"

We've been walking through the jungle for the past hour searching for our old home that's buried somewhere deep in the jungle. I've been following Nellie, or at least I had been when I noticed that she had purposely been leading us away from the den not trusting the boys one bit. She started saying something about not letting those savages into her home. That's when I argued that it was the boy's home way more than it was hers. So far I haven't seen her since she went to the back of the line under my orders.

"Look, there it is," Slightly points out toward what looks like the top of the tallest tree in the area and I nod when I notice a long rope hanging off a branch practically concealed through the thick foliage around us.

Without warning all the boys, including Binks who has already scurried off my shoulders, run toward the tree pulling on twigs and ropes opening secret tunnels that lead toward our home. I smile as I watch them and Nellie stands beside me crossing her arms and scowling but she doesn't say anything, just stands there as stiff as a board.

"Let's go inside," I say after the last boy has disappeared and she walks to the nearest passage and climbs down the stairs and I follow suite once I notice that I'm a bit too big for the passages around me. This brings my mood down a bit but I continue to hold my smile in case anyone was to see me. My age and appearance shouldn't bother me; it's what I wanted after all.

After a small trek through the long tunnel leading to the main room, I walk under the small lake on the roof of the tunnel that defies all laws of gravity. I smile up at the two small fish that always seem to be there and I touch the water feeling the wet silky smooth water encase my finger. When I pull my finger out of the water I watch as a ripple grows over my head, and then I continue through the tunnel to the main room where the boys are jumping around the room.

"It hasn't changed a bit," Slightly laughs as he makes circles around the room with his arms outstretched around him giving him the appearance of a flying airplane.

"My club is still here," Tootles exclaims as he lifts the thick wooden club over his head and then starts chasing the twins around the room. He whacks Duke's head and they all laugh as they continue to chase each other.

"Look, my bow and arrow," I watch as Nibs holds up his bow and arrow and shoots an arrow over Nellie's head as she enters the room making her topple backwards with an angry squeal, "Oops," he then throws the weapons under his bed and walks away whistling innocently.

I walk around the room and trace my hands over the wooden rocking chair where Wendy would tell us stories. The chair I built for her along with some of the lost boys. She really liked this chair and she always had a smile on her face when she would sit on it.

"Sighing I turn and look at the boys as they run around hitting each other and tripping one another and as much as it pains me to stop their playing we have many important things to do, "ATTEN-TION!" I yell and all the boys freeze in place. I guess they haven't forgotten that, "I hate to spoil the fun but we all have business to attend to," I say as they straighten up with realization on their faces.

"What business?" Nellie asks as she walks over to me with her arms still crossed across her chest looking beat red with anger.

She moves to sit on the rocking chair but I block her path as I look down at her, "We're here on a rescue mission," I say and her eyes widen.

"A rescue mission?" she asks a bit baffled.

I nod, "A friend of ours has been taken and we need to get her back,"

"Her?" she says and it doesn't sound like much of a question if not a statement. She also sounds offended and her eyes tighten angrily, "You're saving a girl?" her voice rises a bit and I watch as her fists tighten under her armpits. She sounds… jealous.

"Yes, we are here to find my sister," John states as he walks forward, "She was kidnapped and we have a theory she might be in Neverland somewhere,"

Nellie eyes him up and down for a moment before turning to me and asking, "What is she to you?" I stare back at her and her eyes tighten even more, but deep down I see a hint of sadness. I don't want to answer though I don't know why.

Shrugging I look back to the boys not bothering to tell her anything, "Come on boys," I say waving my hand pointing to the entrance, "We've got a mission to complete," and with that I'm left alone in the main room with the dust settling from where the boys have run out of the room with cries of war.

We need to get Wendy back.

* * *

**The boys are have returned home! I am getting very excited with this story and I will be honest. I got a bit uninspired after chapter 2 with this story, I don't know why, but then I found this book on Peter Pan - no it's not the original story - and it's called ****Peter and the Starchatchers**** done by Dave Barry and Ridley Pearson. It basically mentions how Neverland and all it's inhabitants came to be on the island. So now that I've read it I will be changing - just a bit - the way I'm going with this story, but not really. I will be mentioning some things on that book that will surely help me even more.**

**Anywho, chapter 5 - Captain will be out on July 20, so look out for that.**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Maggie (Guest) - thank you for your wonderful comments and about the lovey stuff cliché, I am getting there and it will be soon I promise. but in the mean time we all must wait, sadly, but we will get there.**

**Myloveneverdies - Thanks for your support and as a present, next chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Guest5678 (Guest) - thank you and I will continue updating. I shall never stop until I reach the end.**

**Katsan9 - thank you for following both me and my story, it means a lot, it really does.**

**MYllaMD - thank you for following and favoriting my story, I hope you are enjoying it.**

**Well that's all the reviews and before I forget...**

**If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and i'll gladly add it in the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Captain

**Welcome back, DemonHeart here with chapter 5. Please R&R and I shall meet you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Looking out a small window at the rolling waves, I hear heavy footsteps near the door to my cabin and then a series of short knocks on the door grab my full attention.

"Come in," I answer not bothering to look who it is as the door creaks open behind me.

"Cap'n?" Smee's voice comes from the doorway questioningly and I can tell that it is because the sound of my voice, "You called me sir?"

Turning to look at the short fat man I nod as he enters the room while closing the door slowly behind him. I make my way to my chair and sit lazily in it while rubbing my face with my sore old hands feeling the weight of the world pressing down on my shoulders. I shouldn't be feeling like this, tired and old. The spirit had been wrong.

"How is our little guest doing," I ask, though, I could really care less how the girl is doing. She was, after all, a mere defiant little girl who practically killed me those six years ago.

She solemnly reminded me of that other little girl I met those years ago when I first met Pan, but the memory of it all is so hazy I cannot recall her name anymore. Long forgotten memories of the beginning, I bet no one on this island really can recall the old memories.

"She's doin fine Cap'n. Not much eatin, but otherwise jus fine," comments Smee as he stands before me and as I look at him I begin to wonder how he still manages to stay alive, "Why do you ask Cap'n," Smee looks down at me and I sit up straight not thinking twice before answering.

"Smee, bring that little brat to me. I want to see her," startled, Smee jumps at my small outburst and stares at me with shock and a small hint of fear that's only there when I yell. Unlike the rest of the crew who holds that hint of fear every waking moment on this ship.

"But Cap'n, what if she don't want to come?"

"Then drag her here," I yell and he cowers away from me inching ever so slowly to the door as I walk on over back to the window looking out into the never ending sea. Thus given its name as Never ocean, not just because it's the ocean that surrounds Neverland, if not because it never ceases to end. I would know as I've tried many times to sail away from Neverland with no real luck at all.

A prisoner, that's what I am. That is what we all are.

* * *

**There it was, Hook's very first POV. To be honest I hadn't really planned on doing a Pov for Hook until one of my favorite followers suggested the idea. So to be fair this chapter is dedicated to Myloveneverdies for giving me the amazing idea of a POV for Hook.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, no matter how short it was.**

**look out for chapter 6 - Jungle and it's predators**

**until next time my lovelies**


	6. Chapter 6 - A jungle and its predators

**Hey guys, guess what? BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The thick damp smell of the jungle engulfs me as the heat that surrounds me makes me sweat like crazy. I ignore the heat as I continue to chop through the trees searching for any place I can find a clue to where Wendy would be at. So far I have narrowed it down to the old abandoned pirate ship down by the harbor, but to me it seemed unlikely seeming as the fairies were left guarding it a long time ago.

We have barely started looking for her and already it feels like forever since I've seen her. It also makes me panic when I wonder if the pirates really were the ones who took her and knowing those good for nothing pirates they would not be treating her as a child like they once had. They were men after all and being in London I have learned enough to know how Wendy will be treated with vicious men like that.

My hand tightens into a fist at the mere thought of those imbeciles touching my Wendy, much less looking at her with their nasty grey eyes. I would not have it and if I find out that they so much as hurt one hair on her head, all hell will break loose. Sighing, I continue on making my way through the thick foliage letting my anger out on the plants that only aggravate me more.

"What's wrong Peter," a small voice asks behind me, "Why are you angry?"

Looking over my shoulder I watch as Nellie, the only person following me seeming as the boys disappeared moments ago, looks up at me with worry painted in her eyes. It's a rare sight that seems to disturb me, "It's nothing," I say as I look back to the front still feeling the heat soar throughout my entire body. Even after all these years I still haven't ever been able to truly control my temper. Not even after being subdued into the amnesia state I had been in.

As I cut through a small fern I take a step forward when I hear the sound of a scream behind me. I turn and watch as Nellie is dragged from her feet upward by a rope tied around her ankle, "PETER!" she screams as I rush toward her. She hangs a few meters off the ground high enough for me to barely grab hold of her as I look around wondering how I could get her down.

So far I can't fly seeming as I haven't been bathed in the golden dust of a fairy so there's no chance I can fly to her. Also, if I climb the tree and cut her down she'll probably get hurt when hitting the ground, but what choice do I have.

"Nellie, catch the knife," I yell up to her as I pull out a knife from my sock. Even while I was under that weird spell I still carried around a knife with me everywhere. It helped me feel safe seeming as I at times felt like someone was always following me.

"For what?" she yells back, her hands dangling over her head as her usually white face starts turning a deep crimson.

"So you can cut yourself down," I yell back while rolling me eyes feeling frustration pound at my temple, "Now stop being a pest and grab the damn knife," and before she gets to complain I throw my knife up toward her when I hear the ruffling of leaves behind me.

A tiger pops out from the foliage baring its sharp teeth at me growling slightly as I stay frozen in place staring deep into its deadly yellow eyes. I don't move knowing too well how vicious these animals can get, seeming as I've lived on this island my entire life and have had to deal with these creatures several times.

Thankfully, the tiger does not attack me as another animal scurries away a few feet away grabbing the tiger's attention and when I look up over head I find Nellie sawing away at the rope furiously. With a snap the rope breaks sending her plummeting down toward the ground and before she hits the ground I catch her feeling my knife that's still in her hand cut at my arm.

I hold in my cry of pain as I grunt placing the small girl on her feet effortlessly. She doesn't weigh much and if she did I would have probably dropped her when I had tried to grab her. Once she's on her feet I push her toward the trees taking my knife back in my hand no longer trusting her with such a vicious weapon.

"Hurry before the tiger comes back," I say as I carefully place my knife back in my sock before holding onto my bleeding arm feeling the warm blood seep through my fingers as I run after Nellie feeling a bit woozy from the slight pain.

Just when we're about to crash through the trees onto the beach I hear what sounds like the rustling around me and before I get to warn her Nellie cries out and something heavy hits me at the back of my head and I'm knocked out instantly.

* * *

**So I decided to give a bonus chapter because Hook's POV was a bit short for me and I know how you all enjoy bonus chapters so here it was.**

**I have nothing much else to say except, chapter 7 - Captain, alive and well will be out July 24, so look out for that.**

**Anyway, if you are enjoying my story so far please follow favorite and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and i'll gladly add it in the story.**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Guest5678 - I'll always update on time, unless something comes up.**

**Myloveneverdies - Hope you enjoyed the last chapter**

**missmusicaltheatre3 - Glad you're enjoying my story, and yes this is a Peter/Wendy story, but wendy is trapped right now so the fluffiness must wait.**

**1NCISfanatic - so happy that you have started reading my story and all your questions will be answered in time, so please stay tuned.**

** .94 - Thank you for following my story.**

**well that's all the shoutouts for this story and I shall hear from you soon.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Captain, alive and well

**Welcome back with chapter 7, hope you all enjoy this POV so please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The swaying of the ship, the sickly damp smell of rum, and the lack of sunlight lulls me into a heavy daze that I must relate to that of being intoxicated. I lean my head against what I presume is a wall as I give up for the umpteenth time in trying to rid myself of the chains that hold me prisoner to this room. Even if I were to escape the chains I highly doubt I'd be able to escape the pirates that lay outside my door.

Sighing, I hit the back of my head with the wall behind me trying to knock myself out again not wanting to be awake feeling useless and equally hopeless. I feel my eyes grow warm as tears threaten to spill but I force them back not wanting to give any pirate that were to walk into the room the satisfaction of my fear.

Hitting my head against the wall again I hear the sound of heavy boots in front of my door and the shining of a golden light seeping through cracks in the crates in front of me. I tense up as I tuck my legs close to me wondering who it is not wanting anyone to be near me. I want those pirates as far away from me as possible.

As the light rounds around a tall stack of crates I shield my eyes from the light until they get used to it and when I peek through my fingers I recognize Smee's face through my hazy vision. I put my hands down at my sides as I watch Smee shuffle around in front of me while I try to keep my eyes open not trusting him one bit with me unconscious.

"Miss Wendy," a hand nudges my shoulder and I feel my head loll to the side like a heavy weight, "Miss Wendy, wake up," I open my eyes not noticing that I had fallen unconscious and I look around the room not really remembering anything as I lift my head staring deep into Smee's little beady eyes that look black in the darkness.

"Huh?" I lift my hand to touch my head and that's when I remember who's in front of me.

With the little strength I have I push the old man away from me and he stumbles backward a few steps before regaining his balance as I hold my arms out in front of me in case he decides to come after me. He looks down at me confused before fixing his glasses and walking toward me again but not close enough to actually touch me.

For a minute he just stands looking down at me as I slowly regain my consciousness and once he's certain that I'm fully awake he takes hold of my arms lifting my up off the ground with not much effort. I try to hit him but I am so weak and drained that I just hang limply as he searches his coat pockets for something, "W-What's going o-on," I ask a bit slurred as Smee takes out a key from his pocket and starts taking off the chains.

"The cap'n wuld like to see you," Smee mumbles as I feel one of the chains release its grasp from my left wrist and I limply drop my arms next to my body as Smee moves to remove the other chain.

I know I should be planning my escape, but in the condition I am in there is no possible way that I'd make it anywhere near the upper deck. There's no hope for me in escaping, and no hope in somebody coming to save me from my terrible demise. All I can really do is wish for the best and try to survive as long as I can in this inferno full of pirates that I had once looked up to when I was a young girl. Back before I met Peter and the lost boys.

And as I think over all of this, Smee's words seem to sink in, "Ca-captain?" I ask a bit confused and the old man nods. For a moment I don't know who he's talking about. Is it possible that the ship has gotten a new captain replacing the notorious captain Hook, and how would Smee be serving him like a loyal dog? I always thought Smee would follow his captain anywhere even to death, which obviously never happened. It's just not possible, it can't be, unless…

I tense up just as Smee releases my right hand from the chain and lets me fall like a rag doll as I stare down at his feet feeling the shock leave a bad taste at the back of my throat. I struggle to breathe as I look up at the devious old man as he reaches down and grabs my hands once again, "Y-you d-don't mean…" I struggle with my words and Smee snorts as he pulls me up a bit and nods.

"Yes, the o'l cap'n is alive n well," he pulls me up off the ground and throws me onto his shoulder like a sack of flour as I limply hang staring at his back feeling the room start to darken again even when he's holding a lamp that illuminates most of the room as he leaves the storage area where I was being kept. He starts to climb the stairs that lead to the upper deck as he wheezes, "Captain James Hook is…"

"Alive," I finish and his cackling laughter makes me shake as I stare down at the stairs below us while Smee opens the door and sunlight pours into the small space we are in. My mind is blank with only one real thought clouding my thoughts like the plague. Captain James Hook is alive and well when he's supposed to be dead. I saw the alligator eat him whole, I watched with my own two eyes as the gator jumped up into the air and ate him.

Unless it had all been an act and there was never a death to begin with.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am really enjoying everyone's reviews and all the followers I have been able to gain, but I'm not sure how many there are, either way thank you all so much for the support. I don't really have much to say today other than I hope you are all enjoying your summer break, if you're on break, and I'm glad that you all have taken the time to read my story.**

**Anywho, chapter 8 - Indians will be out July 28, so look out for that.**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Guest5678 - Glad that you're always excited for my updates.**

**Myloveneverdies - You never fail to guess what i'm writing and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters I put up. Also, yes I know Nellie is annoying, I kind of made her that way for some reason.**

**Guest - I shall not abandon this story because I know the feeling of reading a story and it never being finished so i shall see this through the end.**

**Margarita16 - Thank you for following both my story and myself and also for adding it as your favorite.**

**Well that is all for the shoutouts of today so, If you're enjoying my story so far please Favorite, follow, and review - remember reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and i'll gladly add it in the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Indians

**Hey everyone, happy Sunday and welcome back for chapter 8 of this story. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The smell of smoke burning somewhere close by wakes me from my daze as I try to open my eyes only to notice that I've been blindfolded. I try to move my arms when I feel them tied behind me with something rough that must be nothing other than rope. As I pull my arms I feel the rope dig into my wrists as I try to listen to figure out where I am.

There really isn't that much noise around me so instead I try to smell the air and I pick up the scent of familiar firewood and scented smoke that used to linger onto my clothes every time I would visit the Indian tribe. Soon enough I know where I am being held captive at.

I shift my head around wondering where Nellie is at the moment and if these sneaky pirates have gotten the boys as well. I suppose I have nothing much to do but wait and try to find a way to get out of my small predicament that I am in at the moment.

Before I can even start to tug at the ropes, strong arms grab me and pull me up off the ground into a standing position. The ropes are cut free and the blind is quickly removed leaving me squinting at the sudden brightness around me. After a while my eyes finally adjust as I notice Fighting Prawn in front of me standing tall and proud.

I would say he hasn't changed at all in the year that I have been gone, but that would be a lie. His once raven colored hair is now painted a dark grey that hangs in long curtains ending at his lower back. His face, once holding a sort of youth to it, looks old and withered, but even through it all he still has an air of authority around him that he's always had ever since I can remember, which, in truth, is not much.

No one says a thing as I look around the room at the rest of the Natives that stand around the room looking at me suspiciously, "Well chief," I start feeling a bit awkward as I look back at Fighting Prawn, "You still have a knack for grand invitations and hospitality," I say and he smiles while laughing a deep throaty laugh as he slams his thick heavy hand onto my back several times causing me to stumble forward a few times.

"And you still seem to fall into my invitations as easily as always," he chuckles as he leads me out of the tent while making a few clicking noises that no doubt is a command for the other Indians to follow us.

He leads me down the center of the camp where I can slightly make out the orange glow of a burning fire and that is when I notice how late it is. Darkness swirls around us like thick water as I let my eyes wonder around the camp at the several villagers that stop to look our way. They greet the chief and me as well while I slightly bow my head in response knowing that that is how the Indians greet each other on this island.

Before I know it I'm sitting down between Slightly and Nibs while the other lost boys surround us eating like savages as if they've never seen a decent meal in years. I wouldn't blame them much since I'm as famished as they are, but instead of stuffing everything into my mouth as if it were to disappear in that instant, I take my time eating a chicken leg that was laid out in front of me.

As I eat I don't notice a pair of strong arms wrap around me making me instinctively stand up and step away from the person until I get a good look at the girl. Her long raven colored hair reaches all the way to her waist with ribbons, beads, and feathers decorating it beautifully. For a moment I don't recognize her until it finally dawns on me.

"Tigerlily?" she smiles at my recognition and embraces me again as I hug her back.

"It has been so long since I've last seen you Peter," she says while pulling away from me and looking me up and down, "You have changed so much since the last time you were here," she pulls me down to the floor and sits crossed legged next to me, "Tell me, have you finished with fathers quest?"

My smile falters as I look down at my hands and then back at her. I had completely forgotten about the quest her father had asked me to complete, "I'm afraid I have not made much progress in finding Hook's treasure,"

"How come?"

"I've gotten a bit of dilemma going on at the moment which is the main reason I'm back in Neverland to begin with," I say as I take a sip of water from the mug that was given to me.

"I had heard from the fairies that you had left Neverland," her voice lowers and she suddenly looks sad, "Because of Wendy. Am I correct?" I nod, "I see, so may I ask why you have returned?"

"Wendy has been kidnapped, and my guess is that Hook is the one who took her," I say and my hand tightens into a fist at just thinking what that old cod fish was doing with my Wendy at this very moment, "I have returned to Neverland to get her back,"

Tigerlily smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes like it usually does as I watch her head nod in understanding, "Then I shall help you recover her," before I get to object she cuts me off by placing her hand on my mouth, "Try as you will to object, but I shall be joining you,"

Once she removes her mouth I smile, "Thank you," she smiles even wider and instantly stands up, "where are you going?"

"To bed," she begins to walk away and then turns to me, "You should do the same so we can begin the search before the sun comes up," and without another word she's gone.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying your summer by being lazy, active, and reading my story. Sadly my summer vacation ends tomorrow since marching band camp starts for me and so I shall be getting very busy starting tomorrow. usually I post up new chapters around 2 in the afternoon where I live but next chapter will be up somewhere after 5 in the afternoon, which is the time I get out of camp. But do not worry my fellow readers for I shall keep to my promise and update as quickly as I can.**

**Also, with the limited time I will be having stories might be updated a little bit later than usual, which sucks, and also the limited time I have to write the chapters I have not yet written. Now as you know this is a heads up but like I said, I promise to keep on updating on time when I can, so please don't kill me if I'm a few days behind schedule.**

**Anywho, I know that my chapters have been a bit short and I am sorry for that and I'll try making them longer starting with the next chapter which is Chapter 9 - Beauty which will be coming out on July 32, so please look out for that. and remember, it will be updated somewhere after 5 in the afternoon where I live.**

**Shout outs**

**Myloveneverdies - thank you and I made Smee that way because in the Peter Pan movie (not the cartoon version) he isn't really all that nice. Plus, you never know how six years of hiding can change a person. Also I shall be starting to try to write longer chapters soon as well.**

**Guest5678 - glad you like it.**

**Alright, that is all the shout outs for today and since I am a very curious person I want to learn more about the people that read my stories so in every chapter - or in some of them - I will ask a question about something and I'd like for people to comment on it.**

**Today's question is band. Is anyone in a school band or garage band of some sort? I am in my high school marching band, I play the clarinet and I'm also in colorguard...How about you guys?**

**Anyway, If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put in this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Beauty

**Happy July 32! Haha no, July 32 does not exist but according to me insane mind it does. If you don't know what I'm talking about then that means you didn't read my announcements. Anyway, please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The salty sea air hits my face once Smee opens the door that leads to the upper deck as I look around as best I can with the limited strength I have. Lifting my head just a bit I find the open sea of Never ocean surrounding the Jolly Rodger leading up to the island, which looks to be very far away.

I drop my head again once Smee enters a cabin and knowing very well from my memory, it is not Captain Hook's cabin. The décor is off and dwindles in more of a second class look than a first class appearance he so very much enjoys. Also, instead of the room being bathed in red furniture it's decorated in different shades of brown and gold.

Smee sets me down on one of the lavishing armchairs and then heads to a door that must lead to another room. Finding my chance to run I move to get up but Smee's hoarse voice stops me halfway.

"If you run now you be gettin very far," knowing well that Smee isn't much for lying I sit back in the impossibly comfortable chair as I watch him knock on the door a few times.

"What are you going to do to me," I ask clutching the armrests so hard that I believe I can snap them off without any real effort if I tried, "Why have you kidnapped me?"

"All very good questions, but ye're askin the wrong man fer answers," he says simply and soon a woman pops her head out of the door looking sour faced that seems to, impossibly, hold a sort of beauty to it.

Her tight fitting navy blue dress drags across the floor as she enters the room holding a fan up to her face covering only her mouth and nose leaving her eyes lingering on Smee and then at me. Her smooth black hair is pinned up with a feather clip leaving the curls that hang brushing the top of her head. As her dark brown eyes move to look at me again with a questioning glance.

After minutes of silence Smee clears his throat and moves closer to the woman and whispers, "The Cap'n wuld like fer you to help her get dressed,"

The woman nods and jerks her head to the door, "Begone with you," she commands and without another word Smee is out the door leaving only the sound of a lock being locked from the door he went through, "Now, what is your name," the woman asks removing the fan from her face and closing it with her free hand.

I feel compelled to speak to her, but somewhere deep in my head I hear a tiny voice that screams out for me to listen to this woman. Why does the voice want me to do such a thing, I don't know, but my conscience has never been wrong before. So I answer her, "Wendy, my name is Wendy," I'm too reluctant to give her my full name so I just give her the one that is well known throughout the ship and island.

"Ah, so you're the young girl Hook has never ceased to speak of, I presume," she looks my up and down and then meets my eyes again, "I'd imagined you to be….." she pauses holding a look of distaste, "Younger,"

"I was, after all, a child when I last saw him," I bite back with not much intention to have done so, but something in that woman's glances keeps me from holding my snide comments behind, and yet I feel drawn to her at the same time, "Who are you, if I may ask," she walks around me and heads toward a wardrobe as I follow her every move from where I sit, "I mean, I've never seen you before so…"

"My name is Ruby, I'm not new to the island if that's what you're asking," she says over her shoulder while opening the wardrobe that is filled with elegant looking dresses inside of it, "I live down by the harbor with my two boys, it's a wonder you've never seen me before," she says while pulling out a blue dress and throwing it my way, "Put this on and don't ask any  
questions,"

Without a word of complaint, I slip into the fine silk dress which hugs my waist and trails all the way to the floor. It's a beautiful dress, and it seems more like a ball gown than an actual dress.

The sleeves of the dress hang off my shoulders ending at about my elbow with frill at the end of the sleeve. I move to the mirror as Ruby ties the dress up behind me while I admire the gown. The dress is a fine sky blue color with frill bows and small beading adorning it. A few decorative shapes are sewn close to the seams.

The top of the dress is heart shaped and at the skirt the fabric opens up a bit showing the second layer of fabric to be the same color as the rest of the dress, but it holds more decorative shapes covering most of the bottom skirt. Although the dress holds many skirts, it is actually surprisingly light and easy to carry.

Once Ruby finishes tying the back of my dress she leads me to a dresser and sits me down on the cushioned seat and swiftly does my hair tying half of it with a bow and letting the rest of it hang loose behind me. After that she puts a bit of make-up on me making it look natural enough that it defines my features well and as I look myself in the mirror I can hardly even recognize the girl that is looking back at me. Not a single trace of Wendy Darling seems to be hiding in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Ruby whispers in my ear while smiling at me but I can't seem to smile back at her as I feel frozen in place like a statue with an eerie feeling running up and down my spine.

"Why," I ask and she stands up right with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean, why? No one can ever know why someone looks beautiful," she says while opening a tube of red lipstick and dabbing it on her already crimson lips, "Beauty is just a gift some of us are born with,"

I shake my head, "That's not what I meant," I say as I look down at my hands feeling confused and a bit scared, "What I was asking is why you would dress me like this," I ask while lifting up the smooth fabric.

"Captain's orders," she says as she kneels down on the ground with some comfortable looking sky blue shoes in her hand. She takes hold of one of my feet and slips on the shoe and then she takes my other foot and does the same thing, "Alright now dear, you're ready," she says as she stands while wiping her hands on the skirt of her dress.

"Ready for what," I ask not removing my gaze from the mirror.

"To see the captains," she says while lifting me off the chair by the shoulders and leading me to the door she had entered through moments ago.

Just as she places her hand on the doorknob I suddenly freeze with the realization of what she had just said, captains in plural, as in more than one captain. I only know one captain and that would be Hook, so who would be these other mysterious _captains_ she is speaking of?

* * *

**So I made this chapter longer and I know I put a lot of detail in the dress, but I just felt like I needed to make a point so yeah.**

**Anywho, chapter 10 Children of the Jolly Rodger will come out on August 5, so look out for that. Also I will be introducing two new characters who will later on become very important in the story. Why you ask? well, you'll just have to find out.**

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Guest5678 - I'm so happy that you're loving it.**

**Myloveneverdies - Glad you enjoyed the past chapter, and that is amazing. I say that people say you have an amazing voice then you should no doubt let the world hear it, as long as it's what you want.**

**A. - welcome to the club. Glad to have you as a new follower and that you're enjoying my story enough to follow it.**

**missmusicaltheatre3 - Glad that you're enjoying my stories as well and I think it's phenomenal that you came out in a Peter Pan musical. I so envy you.**

**avamay227 - Glad to have you following my story.**

**harrypotterlover2398 - I may be wrong but so far that my memory can get me to you are the first person to favorite and follow both me and my story so thank you so so much. That's so cool that you're in marching band and that you do all those other things. Also thanks for the virtual cookies.**

**sherloster - thank you for favoriting and following my story**

**MariusChristopherCuller - Ok thank you as well for favoriting and following both me and my story. You are the second person to do that and thank you a million times.**

**well that's all the shout outs for this week and the question for today is inspired by harrypotterlover2398 which is what is your school colors. Mine are Black and Silver.**

**Well, if you are enjoying my story so far please favorite, follow, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in the story**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	10. Chapter 10 -Children of the Jolly Rodger

**Welcome back, DemonHeart here with chapter 10. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The bright morning sun looms over our heads and the trees as we make our way through the jungle as I follow Tigerlily as best I can through the thicket. Earlier she had gone for us at hangman's tree telling us all what we wanted to know how the pirates had regained the Jolly Rodger.

She had explained that a pair of young boys had driven the pirate ship out of where I had kept it all these years. So far she hasn't told me who these two boys are and now that I am following her through the jungle I can't help but ask.

"Tigerlily, who are…" before I even get to finish the question she cuts me off.

"Shhh, silence," she says as she pulls me down behind a bush close to the edge of a cliff.

After a few seconds of waiting we peek over the bush and down by the water is none other than the Jolly Rodger. As I look at it closely I find a stout looking man walk out from the lower deck holding what looks to be a girl on his shoulder.

"Wendy," I move to stand but Tigerlily clutches my arm before I can even stand up and when I look down at her I see as she shakes her head, "Tigerlily, who were those boys you were telling me about?"

* * *

Ruby opens the door and without giving me a chance to check out the room she pushes me through the door making me stumble into the room. As I stumble forward I trip over the edge of the rug that's on the floor making me fall backwards. I squeak as I shut my eyes closed waiting for the impact to hit until a pair of strong lean arms catches me.

Gasping, I open my eyes to find a young man, because a young boy would be an understatement, looking down at me with dark burgundy colored eyes that almost seem to glow a crimson color. The boy's hair is a silky pitch black and even though it's short I can still note how his hair seems to curl a bit. I'd say he's handsome, but something in his eyes makes him look dangerous.

He smiles showing me a row of perfectly white teeth, "Well hello there," the boy says in a deep smooth voice making the hairs at the end of my neck rise, "Who might you be," His hold on me tightens as he draws me closer to him making me feel beyond uncomfortable.

"James, stop smothering our guest," the room seems to darken as the boy who caught me lets me go and takes a step back seeming to be a bit annoyed as he stands a foot away from me with crossed arms and a bored expression.

I stand frozen in place as the sound of heavy boots make their way behind me as a dark aura begins to cover the entire room. My breath quickens and my heart hammers furiously against my rib cage in fear and total torment at the sound of that nightmarish voice.

Turning ever so slowly, I face the man I had once presumed to be dead and finished with. His appearance seems to be young and healthy looking, nothing like what I remember him looking like as a child all those years ago. He stands a foot taller than I do with his long wavy black hair flowing behind him like a curtain and his precious well groomed mustache hanging off his lips like thick string.

He is dressed in the same crimson colored coat with gold trimming and the only thing his appearance is missing is his well furnished hat. His devious smile looks as menacing as always but even as I look at him with all the familiar traits that I remember he seems very much … different.

Even as he looks young his posture shows how tiring it is to move and as I look into his burgundy eyes they don't seem to glow anymore. In fact they look dead and tired and almost, sad.

"My, my, child how you've grown," he sneers as he takes my image in.

"Hook," I whisper feeling my throat dry as heat rushes to the back of my eyes with tears of fear, "Y-you're alive,"

He smiles as he leans on his staff that seems to support him when he walks, "Very much so," he whispers into my face and I have to do everything in my power to prevent me from gagging at his rum filled breath.

"How?"

"Simple, really," the boy behind me says and I turn to find the boy that had caught me earlier walk and sit down in the nearest chair he can find. He sits back in his seat looking as if he owned the place with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, "I brought him back to life," and before I even get to ask he pulls out something out from a bag I had not noticed before, "With this," he holds out the cloth to me and I take it cautiously as I examine the thin elaborate material.

As I twirl it through my fingers the pain and soreness I had been feeling before suddenly seems to lift off my shoulders. It's almost as if it were made from pixie dust itself as the feeling of warmth and happiness fills me like a hot air balloon.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Hook asks and I turn to him as he slips the fabric out of my hands, "made from the finest cloth and dipped into the rarest pixie dust in all of Neverland. It can lift any man from his death bed but cannot bring the dead back to life,"

_"The Indians were asking me to find Hook's famous buried treasure that's hidden somewhere deep in the island. They say that an old ceremonious robe lies within the treasure that holds magical healing powers. It's said that it can save any man from his death bed, but can't bring anyone back from the dead," _Those were Peter's exact words that night he had dinner with us when he was explaining about the treasure that he had been searching for. He had been looking for a ceremonious robe of the Indians that Hook had stolen from them.

"You stole it," I say staring up at the pirate as he looks back down at me handing me the robe. I take it and just when I'm about to ask him who the strange boy is, a young boy looking around the age of ten runs into the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

Behind him an unruly looking pirate runs into the room with a sword in hand looking furious and about ready to snap the head off of anyone who were to near him. He looks around the room and when his eyes land on Hook he pales and immediately exits the room in a hurry.

"What have you done this time Thomas," the boy asks from where he sits looking irritated.

"None of your bloody business James," The young boy Thomas yells while clinging to Hook's leg and hiding behind his crimson coat.

This sight surprises me since in the past if any child were to near the horrendous Captain James Hook he would immediately cut their heads off or throw them overboard without a second thought. So how is this boy any other exception?

"Why you," James stands with his fist held up over his head looking as if ready to beat the poor boy to a pulp.

Hook stumbles a bit forward wanting to take a step but with the child clinging to his leg it makes it hard to give a decent step, "BOYS," he roars and both boys silence as they stare in fear at the pirate, "What have I told you about fighting in my presence," he asks and they both look down seeming to forget all about their quarrel.

"Sorry father," Thomas whimpers and James just nods.

For a split second I believe that I'm hearing things but then I ask, "Father," and all three of them look back at me as if they had forgotten I was in the room at all.

"Yes," Hook says with a smile I had never seen on him before. It's a smile I had only seen glimpses on my own father whenever any of us did something to make him feel proud. A smile only a father can show, "Thomas and James are my sons," he says while hugging Thomas close to him, "They are the children of the Jolly Rodger,"

It takes me a minute to let it all sink in but when it does all I can say is, "Captain Hook has children," and with that I know that I've seen it all.

* * *

**So I feel that this was a good chapter but I know I could have done better. Like I've said before I don't have much time to write chapters but hey, at least it was something and the chapter was long. **

**Anywho, I don't have much to say other than that I feel that i'm getting close to the end of this story and book three should be up around the next two months, and because I know you love some spoilers I will tell you that there will be many deaths in the upcoming story.**

**Also, chapter 11 - Tinkerbelle - which will be dedicated to harrypotterlover2398 - will be out August 9, so look out for that.**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Myloveneverdies - Yeah I bet not many people noticed that I had put July 32 either. I hadn't noticed until my friend told me about it during camp, and yes, as you have recently read Hook has two son's and they both will be having a major role at the end of the story.**

**disneyclassics101 - thank you for following my story and I just love your pin name**

**guest5678 - I'm so glad you loved the chapter**

**ElizaMassani - thank you as well for following my story.**

**Well those are all the shout outs for today and as a starter today's question will be what is your ethnicity. I am Hispanic which means - if you do not know - that I was born in the U.S. but my ancestors are from Mexico. SO answer if you want.**

**Anyway, If you are enjoying my story so far please favorite, follow, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Tinkerbelle

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL LOVELIES! DemonHeart is back with an all new chapter. I hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoyed rewriting it. Also this chapter is dedicated to harrypotterlover2398 for giving me the idea of writing a POV for Tinkerbelle. Please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Sighing, I watch as Nellie sits in one of her self made stools with a tattered old book in her hand. Knowing her all too well I can tell that she is angry by the way her cheeks puff out and how her hands tighten against the poor old book making it look as if it were to soon rip in half. Another clue would be that for the past two hours she's been stuck reading the same page which, most probably, she isn't even reading at all if not staring at the pale sand colored pages with fading words on it.

When ever Nellie gets mad she always grabs that book and pretends to read it. She usually reads it only when Peter _frustrates_ her or does something to foul her mood. Also, Peter had given her that book some time after she arrived to Neverland in the hope of her leaving him alone when he wasn't in the mood to have her around.

Speaking of Peter, I wonder where he could be at the time knowing too well that he'll be out searching for Wendy. I should be Spending as much time with him as possible since I know that he'll probably return back to London with the boys and Wendy once he finds her. I'll be alone once again and Neverland will continue to disappear from all of their memories one by one like smoke.

Nothing will be left but the mere feeling of it being a dream and an old childish illusion when in truth it was all a wonderful reality that they lived in. Of course they won't forget because they want to or because time will soon leave them if not because a strong force will force them to forget their beautiful memories until nothing is left behind but the warm feelings of laughter and adventure.

It's a cruel thing to go through. Especially when you don't even know what's happening.

A thought crosses my mind and I suddenly remember the first time I met Peter that cold December night when I had come across him. He was an infant about only a few months old and he was out on a bench in a small basket with several thin blankets wrapped around him in the middle of Kensington Garden in London. It had hardly been enough blankets to keep such a young infant warm through the harsh cold climate.

On impulse I had decided to bring him back to Neverland with me but moments after I had lifted him out of the basket I began to think. I was in no condition to care for such a young baby and also, I had no knowledge on how to even take care of a baby. If he was any older I would not have hesitated, but he was - after all - a few months old.

I hadn't thought about it much as I set him back down in the basket wrapping him once again into the blankets. After he was secured I bathed the basket with pixie dust and like that I carried him to the nearest orphanage named St. Norbert's Home for Wayward Boy's hoping and praying that one day I'd be able to see him again. At the time I had made a promise to return and take him to Neverland after he was old enough to walk and talk on his own.

It's hilarious that I did not have to search for him since thirteen years later he showed up in Neverland thirteen years after I had left him in the orphanage.

So far the story of his arrival had been that he and a few other boys were sent off onto an old ship named the Neverland that had been set to sail to Rundoon where they would all become Slaves to the kind of Rundoon. He had made friends with a young girl around his age and her name had been Molly Aster.

Their boat soon began to be chased by the famous Jolly Rodger which was lead by none other than Hook who had previously been known by as Captain Stache who was after some treasure stowed away on the Neverland. A storm had soon hit the two ships sending them through a loophole straight into Never ocean where the Neverland ship was destroyed beginning the adventure of both foes and how I had regained the small lost boy I had saved all those years ago.

After Peter had ridden Hook of his left hand, who had been after Molly to kill her, Hook was banished to sail the never ending seas of Neverocean. Molly returned soon after back to London leaving behind the ghost of her own memory and in the years that passed Peter continuously went to visit her until one day he forgot all about her. It wasn't just him, but the lost boys as well had forgotten on how they all arrived here to Neverland. In truth, they basically forgot about the life they once lived before coming to Neverland. About the days when they would rob wealthy men and women in order to grab a decent meal.

"Tinkerbelle, what are you thinking about?" I look down at Nellie who stares up at me with a curious expression on her face as she places her book down and turns her entire torso toward me, "Are you thinking about Peter?" her voice lowers to almost a whisper but I hear it clearly as she continues to stare at me, "Where do you think he is right now?" I don't answer, I never usually talk to Nellie seeming as she has never trully tried to talk to me before until now. It is probably a sign of the events that are soon to come, "He's probably out looking for that Wendy girl. Oh how I hate her, I just wish that the pirates would do off with her soon," her hands tighten around her book and her face burns an angry red.

"He loves her," I answer for once not realizing what I was doing, "He has loved her since the day he first met her, since the first day he heard her stories,"

Nellie gives me a look of betrayal, "How..." she starts but doesn't finish as she looks back down as her face brightens red. Truth be told that she gets as red as an angry fairy does when vexed. It's a funny sight but I have no heart to laugh at the moment, so I continue to watch until her face returns to its normal pale color. When she finally calms down she looks back at me and asks, "How did Peter first meet Wendy?"

Floating down from my small perch on a small shelf, I sit across from her on her bed remembering everything that had happened in those few brief moments when we would return to London. We wouldn't return just because of sport but because Peter had begged to return to London wanting to see the city as night and be able to fly over the enormous buildings. Little did he know that what felt like a few months or days to him were actually years that had gone by.

"Well," I start wondering where I should start, "After Peter arrived here he spent a few weeks helping and old friend back in London with some things she and her father needed to work out,"

"She? You mean another girl,"

I nod and continue, "Well after he had finished helping her he returned to Neverland and didn't return since. Years passed in the human world when only seemed that hours passed in Neverland. Slowly but surely Peter and the boys forgot how they arrived to Neverland and the people they had known previously. Then one day he just decided to return to London,"

"But why all of a sudden?"

"He said that he heard someone calling him. We spent many nights searching for the voice that would call to him and each time we would fail to find it, until one day that he decided to give up on searching and return home he found the voice. It had led to fairly large home straight to a window that led to a nursery holding two young children and a newborn child in it's crib in the corner. The girl was around the age of Peter and her younger brother was just two years younger than her. She had been telling her brothers a story with the name of the hero none other than Peter Pan and since that day he had continuously been going for about three years, slowly aging everytime he left Neverland." I stand up and stretch my arms out, "The moment I looked into his eyes after that first night I knew,"

Nellie sits up and leans in closer to me, "You knew what?"

Turning away from her I look up towards the only window in the entire room, "I knew that someday he would grow up and leave me behind," I turn to look back at her feeling morose, "That is why when she came to Neverland with Peter that first time five years ago I did everything possible to get rid of her. I did not want her to take Peter away from me. I even went as far as trying to kill her, but eventually she won and I have no qualms about it because I know he is happy,"

I'm about to turn to look at Nellie when I'm suddenly frozen in place. Turning immediately back to the window a feeling of dread overwhelms me as I abruptly stand up. My legs feel like weights and my wings feel as if they were nailed down. The warmth of the room seeps out making me as cold as ice while the ominous sensation that something wrong is going on engulfs me.

"Tinkerbelle, what's wrong?" Nellie asks but her voice sounds as if it were ages away and out of reach, "Tinkerbelle?" she kneels down beside me as I turn to look at her, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry Nellie, I have to go," lifting myself off of the bed I head for the window, "Go back to hangman's tree and stay there. Whatever you do don't go outside," she nods and with that I'm shooting out of the small house toward where my heart leads me to go.

* * *

**So I know it's been some time but as promised I have returned with this all new chapter. I hadn't originally planned on making a POV for Tinkerbelle, but when it was suggested by harrypotterlover2398 I just had to write one. I had decided that it would be a small filler on how Peter got to Neverland in this story and how they met Wendy and the reason that Tinkerbelle had hated her so much.**

**Anyway, if you all didn't know my computer had gotten a nasty virus and that has been the reason on why I have been gone for a good while now. Until about a week ago I had gotten my computer back and I haven't been able to post until now, and for those of you who read my author's note, I know I said that I would post up three chapters but I've only had enough time to write this chapter for this week. Hey, at least it's better than nothing.**

**Due to the short amount of time I will be having for the next two months there is a great possibility that I won't be able to post every four days like I usually do, but I will post up as often as I can seeming as Practice days for band and football games will be getting in the way, so heads up for that.**

**Also, chapter 12 - Escape - will be coming out around september 18 (unless otherwise the date changes), so look out for that.**

**There will be no shout outs this time seeming as I have lost track of those who have added my story to their favorites and follows in the past two months, but you know who you are and I thank you all for doing so even when I've been away for some time.**

**Question for this week, However, will be what kind of candy and or sweets do you like. I am a chocoholic so I am in love with chocolate and I love pastries, especially cake. And candies I cannot live without. So answer if you want.**

**Anwwho, if you are enjoying my story so far please favorite, follow, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies, and hopefully this time for sure.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Escape

**I'm back with chapter 12. Hope you enjoy this next chapter please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The small rowboat bobs up and down as it slowly makes its way toward the shore in a slow motion. The rowboat is filled with me, James, Thomas, Hook, and his loyal servant Smee - who is the only one rowing the boat at his own slow pace making the ride even less enjoyable.

Even though Hook's back is to me I have no real means of escape seeming as James, no matter how many times I sneer at him, never stops staring at me. There is also the problem of young Thomas who has made it his mission to sit on my lap and keep me from escaping. It doesn't matter to him whether I'm uncomfortable, any movement that I make will send him wailing for his father.

It doesn't matter to me because the minute we enter the thick jungle of Neverland will be my Que to run. No matter how much wailing Thomas does then it won't stop me from running away to safety and I already have a clear idea on where I am going to head. Someplace Hook has only been to once where he probably won't be able to find me for some time...Hang man's tree.

Sighing, I continue to wait feeling Thomas start to grow heavy on my legs making them fall asleep quite rapidly. If only Smee would row faster so we can get to the island much quicker so I can remove this child from my lap.

"You're quite a lovely thing, aren't you," James remarks as he glides his calloused fingers over my cheek and smiling smugly. I jerk my head away feeling my blood boil at the merest touch of his.

"Careful James," Hook says over his shoulder holding the same moronic expression as James, "She's a biter," he then laughs and faces forward again just as the boat hits the sand of the beach.

James and Smee both exit the boat tugging it toward shore while the rest of us wait patiently for the boat to be safely out of the water. I would have run then but the last thing I need is a heavy dress slowing me down and preventing my escape from these brutes. The last thing I want is to be captured and sent to that dreadful room that holds the heavy stench of rum and spoiled food. Just thinking of that room makes me shudder in disgust.

Once the boat is safe on the shore Hook jumps out while removing Thomas from my lap giving me a bit of relief as blood begins to rush down my legs. I stretch my legs for a bit before James offers me a hand to get out of the boat. One that I so graciously ignore as I climb out of the boat without difficulty, seeming as I could have easily tripped in my dress.

When I start to take my first step through the sand toward the jungle behind Hook, James grabs hold of my arm almost making me fall forward. I look up at him annoyed as he smirks while holding me close, "Now we don't want our dear princess to get lost," he says and all I want to do is just punch him in the face. His cockiness is really beginning to get on my nerves.

"Flattery will get you no where," I say through my teeth as I trudge on next to him finding it impossible to escape his strong grip on my arm. Eventually I give up on trying to escape him knowing that it would be very useless at the moment. I had to plan this out correctly before doing anything rash that might even be my own downfall.

All I need to execute my somewhat flawed plan is a distraction that will surely help me execute my plan. Instead of going to Hang man's tree I should probably go to the Indian tribe where the pirates will probably leave me alone for a moment. It's the only place that can probably keep me safe for some time until I find a better hiding spot where I can plan on my way back home knowing all too well that I would just have to track a fairy that can lend me some pixie dust so I can be on my way home to the boys and...and to Peter.

Oh they must be worried sick about me, but no matter seeming as I can always worry about that later. Right now all I have to do is wait and see where these malevolent pirates are leading me so that I can later make my escape. Hopefully the plan works in my favor rather than theirs.

"Where are we going," I ask after what seemed like hours of silence as I stumble over the protruding root of a very large tree not being able to figure out where we are seeming to be headed, "Hook, where are you taking me you old codfish," I practically yell seeming as no one answered me the first time I had asked the question.

At the mention of his old nickname he whirs around and stares down at me with dead cold eyes, "Aren't you a little too old to be calling people names," he asks only inches away from my face and his rum filled breath threatens to choke me alive as I glare back at him wishing that James would let go of my hands so I could just strike the old man across the face.

"Well aren't _you_ a little to old to be playing pirate," I spit back hitting a nerve.

Just when I think he is going to turn and walk away, he grabs my chin with a forceful grip making me stare into his dead eyes, "I don't seem to have a choice in being a pirate," he growls before shoving me away making me crash into James, who catches me from falling down onto the floor.

"What do you mean by that," I ask as I straighten myself up.

Hook stares at me, all amusement gone from his face, before answering me, "You'll eventually find out the truth, but for now live with the pain of not knowing what it is," and with that he walks away through a curtain of ivy with Smee and Thomas following close behind him like a pair of lost puppies while James just chuckles.

"That's the first time that I've ever seen the old man leave a person that's crossed him live," he laughs again as he urges me forward still laughing in amusement.

"That wouldn't be the first time he lets me live," I murmur just as I pass through the thick curtain of ivy.

* * *

The loud crash of the waves hitting the cliffs edge is like that of several explosions and yet in a way it is also like a soft melody that seems to soothe my nerves. It also drones out Thomas's talking as he swings on Smee's arm and runs around his father laughing and avoiding several punches coming from his older brother.

Truth is that the boy isn't all that bad. He's innocent, just like any child should be, and happy the way he sees his father. For a moment he even smiles at me before remembering that I am considered an enemy by the way I am being held hostage by all these men. In a small way he reminds me of Peter in the way that childhood hasn't been completely removed from his tiny mind.

"Are we almost there father," Thomas asks and Hook smiles while ruffling the young boy's hair making James look annoyed.

"Almost," he says as Thomas dashes on ahead of us as I look on out toward the ocean watching the seagulls fly around the glistening water. I even catch sight of a fin dip into the water leaving behind nothing but a ripple to show that it had been there. It was probably one of those devious mermaids that tried to drown me five years ago. Oh how I will never forget that.

Looking around I notice something off, "Hook, where's Thomas?" I ask and as if on Que the wailing of a young boy sounds throughout the air and Thomas runs out from the jungle straight at me.

Hook pulls out a gun and points it toward where Thomas had come running from as James releases his hold on me following behind his father and Smee. Thomas continues to cling onto me sobbing and I unconsciously clutch onto him trying to calm him when a sudden thought hits me. This is the perfect time to escape.

Just as I am about to remove Thomas's hold on me an arrow flies right by my head making me stumble backward in surprise. What I hadn't noticed before was that I had been standing way too close to the edge of the cliff and I was now plummeting down the side of the cliff into the crystal blue water below.

It would have been a terrific escape and it would not have mattered that my plan hadn't worked as good as I wanted, but at least I was free. The only problem is that instead of falling down alone I was still holding onto a crying Thomas.

Looking back up at the edge of the cliff as I fall I catch a glimpse of golden hair and the unforgettable face of that person who has never really failed me before, "PETER!" I scream at the top of my lungs and for a moment I actually believe it's him and before I begin to think that it's an illusion I'm hitting the cold water with Thomas still in my arms.

* * *

**There was chapter 12 which I just barely finished writing right now. I was going to put it off until Friday seeming as I got out of practice a bit late and right now my mother is nagging me to go to bed, but my vacation is over and I want to update as much as I can for all of you, so here it is.**

**I do think that the story is a bit rushed and I didn't know what to write much into the chapter wanting nothing more than for Wendy to get away from Hook and I just had to have that ending.**

**Anyway, you guys should know that this story is starting to come to an end so soon enough book three should be coming out.**

**chapter 13 - Mermaids will be coming out September 22, so look out for that.**

**Also I will put off Shout outs for the next chapter if I am able to seeming as I don't have much time to put them up right now.**

**Anywho, If you are enjoying my story please favorite, follow, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas that you would like to see put into this story you can PM me.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Ambush

**Hello my lovelies, welcome back for chapter 13. Please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Through the thick bush I am hiding from I watch as Wendy is dragged out of Hook's cabin by Smee and a younger looking version of Hook. Hook walks behind them holding the hand of a young boy who swings both his arms happily as he goes on by behind the others along Hook.

If i didn't know who the young boy was I would be appalled at the sight before me. Hook was holding the hand of the young boy and every time he looked down he would smile a smile I have never seen in my life before. It wasn't that serene sly bloodthirsty smile he always had whenever I saw him, if not that of one with a seemingly warm heart. A smile I have seen on my false father's face on a daily basis back in London.

"So those two boys are Hook's children," I ask turning to look at Tigerlilly beside me.

She nods her head without looking at me, "Yes, those two boys are Hook's only offspring. They are the ones who took control of the Jolly Rodger when you were away," she explains while still looking down at the ship.

"Where did they come from," I ask while looking back down at the sea just as the eldest boy, who looks to be around my age, lifts Wendy up and tosses her into the rowboat that they are entering. This infuriates me and all I want to do is just go down there and beat that boy into a bloody pulp.

"I do not know who they are. They seem to have appeared out of no where almost as if they came from the human world as well," Tingerlilly answers while continuing to survey the ship to see if any other pirates would join their captain to shore, but apparently none of the crew would be joining them, except Smee who walks close to his precious captain.

Pulling out a small spyglass I look on down at Hook wanting a closer look at him. He could have changed drastically in the five years that I've presumed him dead or he could have stayed the same for all I know. Whatever the change, I have the right to know seeming as I need to find an advantage over him.

Truth be said nothing much has changed in his appearance, though, truthfully in a small way he seems a bit younger than what he used to look like. He is still sporting the crimson attire and his hook looks sharp and menacing as ever and even when he holds such a fond expression on his face I can still see the ghost of his anger and malice drawn in the shadow of his smile. Everything is the same about him and if I were to close my eyes I can surely bet that I can draw him with perfect clarity. The only thing different, though, is that the way he walks and moves seems to be a great difficulty for him to accomplish.

"Let us go, they shall be arriving to shore in a few minutes," Tigerlilly says while tugging at the sleeve of my shirt and I nod following her with the lost boys behind us tiptoeing silently. After all these years they still haven't forgotten how life in the jungle works. It just goes to show how well they were raised here.

* * *

"Peter, how are you so sure that they're going to pass through here," John asks crouching next to me on the branch of a tree as we peek through a few openings in the leaves.

We're close to the edge of a cliff somewhere near mermaid lagoon ready to ambush the pirates and get Wendy back, but the boys are a bit skeptical in whether we are in the right place to ambush them or not. I know it is, I don't know how I know, but I know that soon they'll be walking by here.

"I'm certain of it," I whisper to John without looking at him just as I see a small light flicker across the small opening where Tigerlilly is waiting at, "Everyone to your positions, they're coming," I say and without argument everyone ducks and holds their positions ready to attack.

First a small boy runs into the opening right towards where Slightly is hiding and without warning Slightly catches the young boy and forces his hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming just yet. When I look up I find the others walk through the trees into the opening and I notice Wendy looking around as if searching for someone.

"Hook, where's Thomas?" she asks turning to mentioned pirate and just like that the young boy Thomas bites Slightly's hand and screams at the top of his lungs before running out of the trees straight at Wendy.

Hook, Smee, and the older boy each hold their weapon pointing it our way, which is where Thomas ran out from, and search the foliage for the intruders. At the same time Wendy is trying to escape the young boys grip.

"GO!" Tigerlilly cries and at that moment all of us jump out from the trees toward the group with out own weapons raised high over our heads. While the boys head toward the three grown men I head toward Wendy knowing well that I can get her out of here faster while the boys distract the pirates.

Just when I'm about to get close to Wendy an arrow that was meant for Hook flies right toward Wendy after the pirate dodged it. She dodges it as well but when she does she takes a step too close to the edge of the cliff and falls down along with Thomas who is still clinging onto her.

As she falls I can tell that she saw me because soon after she calls out my name before hitting the water below.

"WENDY!" I cry before I try to jump in after her when a hand grabs the back of my shirt and throwing me down on the floor.

"Not so fast," Expecting it to be Hook I look up to find his eldest son looking down at me with the same evil grin as his father plastered on his face, "I believe that I will be the one to save the princess today," he says before jumping over the cliff.

"Over my dead body," and with that I jump in after him.

Who did this boy think he is?

* * *

**So here is chapter 13 and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'm going through a bit of a writers block at the moment so I am very sorry if the chapter is a bit boring and short. Basically my mind is revolving around a bunch of things so it is kind of rare for me to be able to actually sit and plan out everything like I usually do.**

**Anyway, chapter 14 - Mermaids, will be coming out - hopefully - on September 26, so look out for that.**

**Well if you are enjoying my story please Favorite, Follow, and Review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas that you'd like to see put into this story don't be afraid to PM me.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Mermaid

**Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, but here is chapter 14 just for you all my lovely readers. Please R&R and I will see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The fall, even though it seems to slow down when I notice Peter, speeds up and I hit the icy cold water hard. The impact is great enough to make my release my hold on Thomas and when I hit the surface the first thing I think about is not the young child but how cold and thick the water is.

I try my hardest to keep my head over the rolling waves, but one after another they loom over me pulling me back down. It's as if thousands of enormous hands were murderously pushing me down into the dark abyss, but even so I continue to fight against the water's thick grasp.

"Wendy," I catch a small strained voice cry out from somewhere close by when I return to the surface, "Wendy, help!"

Without much hesitation I begin to swim blindly toward the voice that continues to call out to me with eagerness and desperation tainting it severely. I don't have to guess that it is Thomas who is calling out to me seeming as he was the only person to fall alongside me off the cliff, and even if he were Hook's own offspring I would not let the poor child die in the hands of the sea at such a young age.

Feeling around with my now numbing hand, I hit something soft and relatively warm before grasping onto the thick fabric of Thomas's shirt. He cries out just as I pull him close to me while I try to calm the frightened little boy, "It's ok, it's me," I say gasping several times over the water. Once Thomas recognizes me he instantly clutches onto me and begins to sob, "Don't cry, it's going to be alright," I try to say in a soothing tone, but instead it comes out like a wheeze and a gargle.

I try to paddle my way toward shore but after what seems like hours, though it could only be minutes, I begin to panic. As much as I try to see past the malicious waves I cannot make any progress in finding shore to be close by. The desperation begins to choke me making my eyes burn even worse with tears that stig the back of my eyes far worse than the salty sea water that I continue to choke down.

Nonetheless I shall not cease in trying to get us both to safety.

After what seems like hours of trying to make my way toward any means of shore I begin to feel sore all over. Thomas has Stopped crying and feels limp on my back and my dress has now started to weigh me down making it much harder to keep my head up over the water.

My muscles are crying out in pain with every movement I make making it practically impossible to move any further, and just when I'm about to give up I feel something brush up against my leg. By then my eyes have begun to grow heavy and I can't seem to keep up with the current much longer.

Something hits me from behind making me lose my grip on Thomas and with one last gasp of fresh air I begin to sink down into the dark cold water. A shadow passes over me and I believe to see a sort of fin dart across my vision before I black out into total darkness.

* * *

I watch as both Wendy and Thomas fall over the side of the cliff with a cry. A few feet away I find Peter looking over the edge with an expression of total desmay. Wendy cries out his name before she is swallowed up by the deadly blue water along with my son.

Tearing my gaze away from Wendy and Thomas I stare at Peter as he looks around him desperately seeming to see nothing with his glazed wandering eyes. He sees nothing but the girl that has fallen into the water and as I watch him I feel my heart tighten in the same way it had when I saw him all those years ago when I discovered him on the rotting boat Neverland before we were transported to the actual land named Neverland.

He's much older than when I last saw him five years ago before I supposedly died by being swallowed up by that monstrous crocodile. He seems to be as tall as I am, maybe even taller, and he looks strong, healthy, and smart. The shine of intellegence is overpowered by worry, but it's there there like a shining star. Just like it had been in his mother's eyes along with the shining laughter of youth that never seems to leave.

As I continue to look at him I can clearly see small details of his mother on his face like her nose, her light brown eyes, and that knowing smile I had known so well. He also looks a lot like his father from his golden hair to the firm strong shoulders he has. His parents would be proud of him if they were still alive.

Soon enough he'll learn the truth about everything, just like the faries predicted.

* * *

The sound of crashing waves still fill my ears but I no longer feel the cold liquid surrounding me. Truth is the only thing I feel is my cold wet dress stuck to my freezing wet skin and my hair is pasted to my head and face.

Opening my eyes I look around the dark cavern that has a brilliant blue glow that emnates from the water a few feet away from me. The stone floor pricks at my skull as I turn my head to the side toward the water and I am surprised to find a blonde mermaid staring down at Thomas who is unconcious in her arms.

Her tail is half in the water swishing slowly side to side making Thomas rock side to side with the movement. Her waist long blond hair hangs thick and wet in front of her covering part of her back and her chest. Her golden sun-kissed skin glows an unearthly blue because of the glowing water around her. She looks like a goddess.

Sitting up, I feel my entire body convulse with throbbing pain making me wince and clutch at my abdomen which seems to have the worst pain of all. Hissing through my teeth I turn once again to look at the mermaid and after a minute of staring at her I recognize her as one of the main mermaids that tried to drown me the last time I came to Neverland.

"The boy is fine, he is just sleeping," I hear her say and I am completely surprised not to hear the usual clicking noises that mermaids usually do when they speak, "You both took in quite a large amount of sea water," she looks up at me and gives me a small closed mouth smile. Her glowing sea green eyes look me up and down with an almost sad expression, "My how you've grown," she comments before looking me back in the eye, "You look beautiful,"

A bit astonished I answer, "Thank you," feeling my throat burn as if a branding iron had been shoved down it in full heat. With each breath I take it feels like sandpaper were scraping my throat in rough gestures, "When will he wake up," I ask before coughing at the dryness in my mouth and she looks back down at the young boy with a maternal look in her eyes.

"He'll wake up eventually, but for now he will rest until he has enough energy to wake up," she says with a sigh and as I look closely at her I notice the ancient wisdom that she holds in her posture that I had not noticed before when I woke up. Her blonde hair holds a sort of pale whiteness to it and the lines next to her eyes show no signs of youth that had been there when I had met her five years ago.

"You tried to kill me once," I say while looking down at my water wrinkled hands that feel like the bark of a tree when I rub them together, "Can I ask why?"

Looking back up at her she laughs as if the question brought hilarious memories, and they probably were hilarious to her seeming as she wasn't successful with her job, "Because I wanted Peter all to myself," she answers while tucking a long strand of wet hair behind her ear making her bare chest slightly visible, "I, like most of the women on this island, had been deeply in love with him and any interest he would take in any of us would start a war between the females," she closes her eyes and sighs deeply, "And just when I thought that he had taken a liking to me, you showed up," Opening her eyes and looking at me, her smile slowly vanishes, "But that doesn't matter any more, at least not to me,"

Moving to grab Thomas from her, I touch her arm and am soon frozen in place as if a current of electricity were running up and down my veins. It's as if the knowledge of Neverland were flowing through me and soon I understand.

The end of Neverland is near.

* * *

**I am sorry that this chapter is two days late but I can explain, Thursday I arrived home late from band practice and I had a football game yesterday against our rival school...sadly we lost, but that doesn't matter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and yes the second story is coming to an end and the next story should be coming out sometime next month. I don't know exactly at what chapter this story will end at but I can say that it's coming soon.**

**Speaking of which, chapter 15 - Teacher, will be coming out (hopefully) on September 30, two days away as a treat for my late update.**

**Shoutouts**

**Myloveneverdies - I've missed you as well and I'm just as glad as you are to be updating. I had an Image of James and you got the idea right on. I did purposely go for the bad boy image. I had planned giving him a small POV to show a bit of his life on the Jolly Rodger in the next chapter, but we'll see soon. Hope to hear from you again.**

**Megz2013 - Thank you for favoriting Peter Pan's return and hopefully you'll be adding this story as well to your favorites.**

**Starskulls - Thank you as well for following my story and I hope you are enjoying my story.**

**And that is all for the shoutouts for today.**

**So recently I finished watching Once Upon A Time and I've got to say that I really enjoy that show and I am excited for the up coming season 3 which is going to take place in Neverland. It premiers tomorrow September 29 on ABC, so if you're reading this story you must be a Neverland fan. So based on this, what is your favorite tv show that you enjoy watching...answer if you want.**

**Anywho, if you are enjoying my story please Favorite, follow, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas that you would like to see put into this story you can also PM me and i'll gladly add it into the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Teacher

**Salutations dear readers, welcome back for chapter 15 in this wonderful story I am writing. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

A glass vase flies up over my head I watch my mother rave around the room like a raging bull ripping and throwing at me anything that she can get her hands on. She is furious with me and my father for losing Thomas in the sea and since I told her not moments ago that I could not find her youngest son she went into a fury.

I stand still in the middle of the room letting the water soaking my clothes drip off of me making a puddle where I stand. I dare not move knowing all too well how bad it will be if I do, so instead I just continue to watch my mother yelling out obscenities. It's not until I watch her furiously storming toward me that I begin to panic.

Her hand flies across my face striking me with a burning heavy hand leaving, no doubt, a red mark on my cheek. The impact makes me whip my head to the side and I leave it like that feeling my blood boil savagely.

"WOMAN!" my father yells while holding her back as best he can with his only good hand. He looks just as pained as my mother does and I'd expect to get a whipping from him, but since I made my way back onto the boat he has seemed to be a bit understanding. The world seems to be coming to an end.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT," Mother yells with hot angry tears pouring out of her red eyes, "If you would have jumped into the water faster your brother would still be alive right now," Hook pulls her against him and she sags onto him crying out for Thomas.

This angers me because I know that if it were me out some where in the never ending sea of Never Ocean she would not care a bit what happened to me. Even though I am the eldest I live in the shadow of my perfect younger brother. Ever since he was born my mother had not payed an ounce of attention to me since.

"He's still alive," I spit through my teeth as I turn to look back at both my parents, "I saw a mermaid drag him and that Wendy girl into a cavern. As soon as I found out where she was taking them I came straight to the ship in order to tell you.

Mother turns to me still holding a sort of anger to her expression, "Then get him back," she moves over to me and clutches me by the collar of my shirt, "Bring me back my son," and with that she storms out of the room slamming the door behind her with an earsplitting crash.

* * *

Pushing myself toward the familiar cave hidden under the rock perch I used to sit on when I would visit the mermaids. I suck in a deep breath of air looking around the small glowing room finding a mermaid lying down out of the water a few feet away from the mouth of the small pool. Even though the water glows it is still too dark to see which mermaid it is until I notice the unforgettable blonde hair.

With a rush of desperate eagerness, I jump out of the water running straight toward the mermaid who I've known since the first day I arrived to Neverland, "TEACHER!" I cry diving down next to the ancient looking woman who is breathing quickly like a fish out of water, "Teacher, what's wrong," I ask lifting her head slowly off the stone ground and she smiles at me knowingly.

"Peter," she gasps smiling so wide that it looks like her thin wrinkled skin might rip apart, "You're back," she lifts her delicate looking hand up to my face and I hold it there feeling tears burn at the back of my eyes. Just when I'm about to ask her something she cuts me off by saying, "You just missed her,"

"Who?" I ask setting her hand down onto the ground next to her.

"Wendy," she sighs seming to sink into the ground. As I look at her I notice her blonde hair holds streaks of white that seems like snow and her once luminous skin is a pale wrinkled mess and her glowing ocean green eyes seem dull and veiled in the darkness. She looks like that that I've always feared would happen to me if I continued going to the human world. She was growing old.

Perking up a bit at the sound of Wendy's name, I lean in closer to be able to hear her fading voice, "Where is she?" I ask not wanting to see her this way. I did not want the beautiful memory of her to be tarnished by this strange phenomenon that is making her age, "And what's going onto you? You're not supposed to age in Neverland,"

Teacher smiles and sighs, "She and the young boy she fell with are fine. A few of the other mermaids took them to shore moments before you arrived,"

"And I'm guessing that you were perfectly fine when she was here," I say and she nods with her small weak smile still clinging onto her lips, "What's going on? I've noticed that since I've arrived to Neverland everything seems to have changed around here,"

Clutching my hand she takes in a deep breath and as she pulls herself up I notice that her lips, that not moments ago still seemed full and gorgeous, were now dry and cracked. It's as if someone had pressed fast forward onto her body making her age quickly, "Neverland, Neverland is dying Peter," she gasps in pain and holds onto her abdomen with a withered hand, "Go look for Wendy and go home,"

"But I am home," I say feeling my voice crack but I swallow back the tears and sobs that threaten to come, "Neverland is my home, it's always been my home,"

She shakes her head slowly and if she had any strength she would probably even slap me, at least that's what her eyes tell me as she glares at me from where she lies on the cold stone floor looking like she had only minutes, maybe even seconds, to live, "No," Teacher leans into me and I hold her so she wont fall hurting herself even further, "Neverland has never been your home," she pulls slightly away looking me dead in the eye, "All this time it's been your prison and you need to escape,"

Pushing away from me she leans against the cave's wall and begins to breath rapidly again but I don't move anywhere near the small pool of water that leads outside to where Wendy is probably waiting for me somewhere. I want to go, I have no reason not to go seeming as all I came for is safe as long as I get to her quickly, but I can't move. I can't leave Teacher behind. Not when she's always been there for me like Tinkerbell has. One of my best friends and, like her name states, a teacher to me, and no matter how much I want to leave to get to Wendy I can't seem to leave Teacher behind. I just can't.

As if reading my mind, she hits me with the back of her tail making me fall forward toward the water, "Go and don't worry about me. There's nothing we can do, my clock will soon be stopping and I do not wish to have you around to see it," with one last nudge from her tail I dip my feet into the water that seems to dim and not glow as brightly as it had when I first arrived through it not moments ago. Turning to look at the dying mermaid I force a smile onto my face, "Go," she mouths and with that I lower myself into the water.

"I'll never forget you, Teacher,"

Swimming down into the darkening water, I search for the surface finding the orange glow of sunset over the horizon over the never ending water. A sure sign on which way is up and which way is down. It doesn't take much time to resurface and when I do the first thing that happens is that I feel a hand grab at my hair pulling me out of the water with a force I can only ever recognize to be Hook's.

"Hello Pan," he purrs into my face blowing warm rum filled breath that chokes me. He continues to hold me from my hair and I cease to struggle when his hook taunts me from under my chin. I can even feel a thin line of blood run down my neck as he pulls me closer and with such ferocious malice he asks, "Where is my son," that it rumbles out of his mouth like thunder and his already black eyes darken and harden like marbles. I even feel a chill run down my spine.

"Well, well Codfish, I didn't know you had a son," I croak holding at his left hand trying to remove his hook from my chin, "I remember you being much taller,"

He growls and then smiles, "To a boy of thirteen I would seem rather large," his grip tightens and I wince clamming my teeth together in order not to cry out, "But to a boy of eighteen I am rather short," Tugging my hair even more he laughs at the pain I must be showing, "But no matter if you know where my son is or not. You will die today, that I am certain of,"

The world spins around me and I feel my head pound at his grip on my hair and his hook cutting into my chin drawing more and more blood that colors the water under me. I know that Hook is going to end it. He's been waiting for this moment for so many centuries that I can't even remember the exact number of years that have passed since I arrived to Neverland.

I can feel the world slowly leaving me like the drainage of energy. I can hear the sounds of birds from the jungle through the splashing waves around us. Feel the water around my ankles as if fins of fish were lightly touching them, or is it real fins.  
"PETER," opening my eyes I catch only the glimpse of something green and white flying toward Hook making him release his hold on me. Someone grabs onto my arm pulling me up out of the water and dragging me away from the small rowboat toward shore.

Clearing my eyes from the salt water I watch as Teacher lunges toward Hook with outstretched arms and a deadly glint in her eyes and she would have gotten to him too if James hadn't pulled out his pistol at her. A blast rings throughout the silenced world as Teacher falls back into the water painting the water red with her blood.  
"NO!" A thousand different high pitched voices screech as mermaids swarm around their beloved mother, their beloved teacher.

I can't move and I can't hear anything around me. All I see is the beautiful blonde who had raised me like a mother falling victim to the hands of death, and yet, as I look at her, I can see the youth regain itself onto her face as she smiles at me. All the while, as the mermaid still holding onto my arm begins to pull me away, I can see the look in her eyes crying out for me to run. Run from Neverland and never return.

I can somehow hear the words in my head, just like the day I first met her that dark night.

And then, she was gone. Silenced like that of a passing of the eye of a hurricane.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and before any of you ask who this mysterious mermaid is I will answer. She comes out in the story Peter and the Starcatchers. She is basically one of the first mermaids to be created and she is also the head of the mermaids so I felt that she needed to be in the story. Also I had said that there were going to be many deaths in the story - at least I hope I had said that before - and she is the first one.**

**Anyway, Seeming as my week is a bit booked this week with practice, an out of town football game on friday - which is when i'm supposed to update again - and a contest on saterday, I will try to update thursday afternoon, saterday morning, or on sunday. One of those days the story will be updated so please look out for that.**

**Shoutouts**

** .94 - It's really nice to hear from you again and I'm glad to hear that you enjoy watching Once upon a time. I have heard of Graceland and Law and Order SVU though I haven't watched it. Have you seen the new episode of Once Upon a Time, and if you did what did you think about it? Hope to hear from you soon.**

**gilly boy - thank you for following my story and I would have recorded the episode for you but I don't have many means of recording materials. Plus I doubt that you'd like to hear screaming children in the back ground, nd what's happening in Neverland has just been answered in this chapter. well at least most of it. Hope to hear from you again. **

**well that's all the shout outs for today and the question will be for next time.**

**Anywho, If you are enjoying reading my story please favorite, follow, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas that you'd like to see put into this story don't be afraid to PM me and I will gladly add it to the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Fear of a tiger

**Hello my lovely readers, I am back with chapter 16. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Watching the mermaid fall back into the water with a heavy splash, I can't help but feel a sense of desperate agony overwhelm me. I feel the panic run through my veins like thick lead and my head pounds like that of a beating drum. So strong and never ending that I feel it begin to choke me with thick invisible hands. Almost like claws of a tiger that are trying to rip me apart limb from limb.

The cold dead eyes of the mermaid mock me and they seem to glow a yellow shade reminding me of the taunting eyes of a tiger. She smiles triumphantly looking no where near like the old hag she had been moments ago. It's as if the speeding time paradox had stopped and reversed itself making her age backwards. She is smiling with all her might and her chest bobs in the water from her weak unnoticeable laughter, You're time will soon come, I hear a delicate voice in my head say so cold and viciously that I begin to break out in a sweat.

Why won't she die already?

I want to cry and thrash out. I want to jump into the water and beat her continuously until she tells me that it's not true, because I don't want it to be true. As much as I want to scream and kill every mermaid that swarms around their beloved leader, I hold my ground forcing down the thick vile that is threatening to escape. I need to keep an appearance of calm. I am, after all, a captain.

I know that I'm the only one who can see the magic of Neverland still flowing through her like that of a pulsing heart. The golden light coils around her body like veins seeming to bleed out the magic instead of blood into the now fluorescent water where it disappears like sugar in a cup of water. It even seems to escape through her hair making it look like golden threads glowing so bright that it begins to hurt my eyes, but I don't dare to look away.

The magic seeping from her makes her look young and innocent, just like a mermaid is supposed to appear. She is young and beautiful but deadly as a savage tiger.

To me she looks like she is in her early twenties, while to the others she probably looks like a rotten old corpse. She scares me, and because she scares me is the reason why I take the gun from James's hand and shoot her between the eyes killing her instantly. The ringing of the sudden shot makes my ears go numb and the smoke from the gunpowder burns my eyes, but I keep of staring at her now peaceful expression.

The look of pure victory still hanging on her withered old face.

* * *

Making my way through the thick jungle, I stumble across loose tree roots and pesky twigs. To think that ripping the skirt of my dress up to my knees would make the hike through the dense jungle any easier. I was completely wrong, but at least I was making better progress through the dense trees without the weight of the heavy skirts slowing me down.

We're headed toward the mountain like Teacher had instructed us to do so. Why the mountain that stands in the center of the island, I do not know, but there seemed to be a good enough reason for her to send me there. Though, it would have been nice if she would have told me what I was supposed to be looking for. All she really told me was that I needed to go to the peak of the mountain.

I wonder how I'll get that far without flying?

"Wendy, hurry your step," Thomas yells at me from a few feet away making me chuckle as I watch him run on around through the tall foliage making me lose sight of him time after time.

Not once since he woke up in Teacher's arms has he been distrusting in me at all. He basically thinks that this is all just a big game that his father has created for him and that we must go to the peak of the mountain to find his buried treasure. He is very endearing, even though only an hour ago I could not stand him, and has such a vivid imagination. There is no doubt in my mind that this boy could probably fly for hours with a few ounces of pixie dust. He reminds me so much of Peter... Peter.

Sighing, I push myself through a small curtain of ivy feeling drawn and weak. Truth is that through the thick canopy over my head I can begin to see the sky darken with only slivers of orange light of sunset seeping through the cracks in the leaves. It makes the jungle look a bit ominous, but I'm not afraid. I have never truly been afraid of Neverland's dark jungle before, especially since the dark night is always illuminated with the soft glow of the midnight faeries that fly around.

Thinking of the faeries reminds me of that time that Peter took me to watch the faeries dance that time we first entered the Indian tribe. It had been the most romantic thing ever, of course, before he had to ruin it all with his stubbornness. Shaking my head I push on just as Thomas jumps into view almost scaring me out of my skin.

Before long, I begin to grow tired with heavy exhaustion and soon I even lose track in the time that is passing by. Thomas has now grabbed hold of my hand looking down at his feet to make sure that he doesn't trip over any roots or twigs. He also looks tired and as worn out as I am making me feel terrible for not being able to take him back to him home on the ship, but I promise that I shall return him with his parents.

"Wendy, I'm sleepy," Thomas says while yawning and wiping his eyes.

"I know, but we'll find some shelter soon so we can take a nap," He nods and pulls on my arm to make me walk faster, "Say Thomas, how is it living on the Jolly Rodger with h- I mean your father,"

He shrugs and smiles, "It's quite fun. Father always lets me and James go on adventures around the ship and the pirates are a lot of fun to tease," he smiles proudly and his stature rises a bit with his own ego somehow going to his head, "Best thing is that they can't do anything to me cuz I'm the captain's youngest son,"

"Really," I ask and he nods his head vigorously making me laugh, "You must really love your family," he nods.

"Especially James," I scrunch my nose in distaste and he must have caught on to my displeasure because he quickly says, "He's a really nice guy when father's not around, but when he is he is always trying to impress him. Mother, on the other hand, pays no mind to him at all. It's as if he isn't even there for her,"  
"That's terrible," I say when I suddenly realize something.

Just as I'm about to ask him about what he meant about his father's buried treasure earlier, I hear a snarling growl behind me and as I turn around I am surprised with the sight of a tiger. He is standing on a small rock ledge a few meters away and judging from the distance, he can quickly catch up to us. His long orange and black coat is well hidden in the shadows drawn in from the dark night and if it weren't for the small filtering light of the moon I probably wouldn't be able to see him at all.

"Thomas, stand behind me," I whisper in a panic while putting myself between the tiger and Thomas, "Don't make a sound," I eagerly hiss clutching onto his arm with such a force that I know he's trying hard not to cry out.

I loosen my grip on him feeling him shiver violently in fear just as the tiger continues to stare at us with greedy yellow eyes that glow in the darkness like two yellow orbs. We both stay absolutely still as the tiger slowly makes it's way toward us licking its lips already savoring the flavor of out meat and bones making my heart speed vigorously against my chest.

A dizzy feeling overcomes me making my ears ring and my breath quicken its pace. My heart hammers against my rib cage so hard that I actually believe that it will soon just shoot out like a rocket. My blood has run so cold that I can no longer feel my fingers as I clutch onto Thomas's small hand feeling a wave of desperation trying to suffocate me.

Without really thinking, I turn and fall onto my knees feeling fallen thorns and small pebbles sink into my flesh as I wrap my arms around Thomas and burying his face into my chest so he wont see anything around us. I feel his wet tears soak my neck but I keep myself from shedding any tears in case I tend to scare the child anymore as I wait for the onslaught as the tiger roars and the sound of its feet hitting the hard ground. As I hear the thud of something hit the ground I wait for the pain that should soon come... But it never does.

Turning around when I hear the sudden cry of the tiger like that of a wounded animal, pin points of sparkling white light fly around the enormous mammal as he tries desperately to swat them away from him. The small balls of light seem to be pulling against the giant cat's coat distracting his attention away from me and Thomas.

"Run," a small voice cries close to my ear and without hesitating I scramble up off the ground and bolt through the thick trees with Thomas in tow. I run as fast as I can without tripping seeming to be following a small ball of light that guides me through the leaves. A few vines and roots try to choke and or trip me, but I always recover making more progress as I go on with Thomas still in tow.

Just when I begin to think that we've gotten away from the pesky tiger I hear it's bone shattering howl. It feels so close that I even believe that it's right on my back that I can already smell its foul breath on my cheek. It also reminds me of when I was in my room and Hook had breathed down my neck before bringing me to Neverland. The memory makes me shudder as I shake the thought away from my mind.

"Wendy, hurry," A jingling voice shrills in my ear making me wince. I look over my shoulder just as the tiger breaks through some thick jungle leaves looking murderous and for the second time that night I actually thought we were going to die.

And then we trip and fall down.

* * *

**So because I am WAY behind with this chapter I just decided to make it tomorrow's chapter. If I would have known that my month of October was going to be so hectic I would have posted up my story in November - which had been the original plan - but then I had thought that I couldn't make you wait any longer.**

**My week has been filled to the brim and this week it is no different seeming as I have a game on Friday and two band competitions on Saturday and morning practice for the rest of this month and a few afternoon practices, I have decided that for the remainder of competition season I will be prolonging my updates to every Monday, which is basically my only free day, and or Sunday. I'm sorry that I have to do this but this TEMPORARY new schedule will help keep me a bit sane. Once competition season is over I will resume my four day update.**

**So chapter 17 - Home and enchantment, will be coming out next Monday, so look out for that.**

**Shout Outs**

** .94 - You're welcome and yes, I had thought that that boy was a bit suspicious looking and I wondered if he was Peter and I was right, along with you. I have only read the first book of the starcatchers but even so I loved it and I give my sincerest thanks for knowing that my story is one of your favorites. I truly warms my heart. Hope to hear from you again.**

**gillyboy - It's good that you found a new way to watch the show, and I'm glad that you are curious as to what Teacher means. If you keep on reading you will eventually find out.**

**lovekillsslowly321 - Thank you for adding Peter Pan's return to your favorites. Here's this shout out for when you finally reach this chapter.**

**Maneishy ( - Thank you for following both me and my story and I am ecstatic that you are enjoying this story my story and there will be some PxW soon, but you'll have to do the one thing all of us hate to do and that is wait. Thank you for your marvelous review and I shall hope to be hearing from you again on Monday.**

**Well that's all the shout outs for this week I hope to get more again next time.**

**Also since Fall is starting to come around my region where I live I have gotten the utter curiosity on which season you all enjoy. It doesn't have to be just one but you can put as many as you desire. Mine, for example are fall and winter. Sadly I do not really enjoy summer, though spring is delectable, I cannot seem to like the heat. Especially since I live one of the hottest cities in Texas where the weather is crazy bipolar. So tell me what you think.**

**Anywho, If you are enjoying my story so far please favorite, follow, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy (it is your reviews that help me with ideas for this story so keep em coming) - and if you have any questions or ideas that you'd like to see put into this story don't be afraid to PM me and I will gladly add it into the story. **

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Home and enchantment

**I am back and I am sorry for the long wait. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Crashing through the thick wall of ivy, Thomas and I fall into a small clearing, but before I can look around and see where we are the growl of the tiger makes me sit up and whirl around. His face in only a mere three inches away from mine and his hot foul breath engulfs me almost knocking me out.

I stay staring at the tiger from where I sit feeling nervous cold sweat pour down my back as I look into the tiger's cold yellow eyes. He grunts and then roars at me while scratching the floor with his enormous paw. He angrily roars again without moving any closer while I stand up dragging Thomas up with me and pushing him behind me so that I am between him and the tiger.

"Wendy, what's he doing," Thomas whispers from behind my arm clutching it tightly as he peers over it nervously.

"I don't know," I whisper back while keeping my eyes on the tiger as he continues to scratch at the ground seeming annoyed and...stuck.

Soon enough he starts walking around seeming to avoid entering the clearing. It's almost as if something were preventing him from entering. Whatever it is I hope it isn't temporary. I move closer to the tiger as eh continues to look for a way in and just when I'm about to touch the air between us a small jingling voice stops me, "It's a protection barrier that was put up a long time ago to keep the animals out of this small part of the jungle."

Turning around I find a small light over head and if I didn't know better I would have thought that it was a firefly, "Tinkerbell," I exclaim while chasing the darting light that flies around my head, "It's been so long," she moves closer to me and no longer is she a ball of light if not a small person as tall as my middle finger.

"Yes it has been," she says and that's when I realize something.

"Tinkerbell, I can understand you. Your voice isn't just bells anymore," she flies up and nods, "How strange it is to hear you speak. Your voice is quite lovely,"

"Thank you," she flies away toward the center of the clearing and as a cloud overhead drifts away from the moon, it's light filters down on a small poorly built little home that stands somewhat tattered in the center of the clearing.

Oh how I remember the first time I woke up in that small shack. It had been that time when tootles had shot me down with his bow and arrow after Tinkerbell mischievously told him to do so. If it weren't for Peter's 'kiss' I probably would have been a goner. Thinking of the small memento, I clutch at the small acorn that still hangs around my neck on a chain that replaced the tattered old string that used to hold it up.

As I feel the old smooth surface of the acorn my finger rubs over the small hole created by the arrow that had hit me. The memory makes me smile, no matter how maddening it is to smile over such a thing, but that was the first time I met the lost boys. Also, because of the incident they built me the small shack that stands in the center of the clearing. It was the first present that the boys gave me.

Slowly I move forward toward the shack pulling Thomas behind me toward the small front door. It takes me a few small tugs to finally open it before I crawl inside into the now somewhat cramped space. I trace the small intricate branches that shape the single small window that leads out to the clearing.

Thomas walks in after me looking around the small room, "What is this place," I grab a hold of his arm and pull him onto my lap holding him close.  
He snuggles up to me placing his head on my shoulder and I begin to rock back and forth. Kind of like I used to do when Michael was just a toddler and the good thing is that Thomas isn't very heavy.

"This is my home," I anser rocking slowly forward and back noticing how heavy his eyes seem to be getting, "I used to live here when I first arrived to Neverland," Yawning I lean onto the wall feeling like it might flip over with my weight, but the small house doesn't budge as I make myself more comfortable.

"Wendy?"

"Hmm?"

"When you leave can I keep your home," Thomas yawns and hugs me tightly.

"Sure, you can keep it as a hideout," I mumble feeling my head loll to the side heavily and my eyes are so heavy that I can no longer keep them open much longer.

"Wendy..." Thomas starts but soon enough that's all I hear before the sweet darkness of sleep overtakes me for the night. Somehow it is around the best sleep I've ever had in a long while now.

* * *

The glowing water ripples in front of me while the mermaids swim around in a fury of colors in the fluorescent water. I watch them work and all the while I sit feeling empty and tired. For the past few minutes all the mermaids have tried to cheer me up and get me to help them out with the funeral, but soon gave up when I would not comply.

"Peter," a soft pale hand gingerly touches the end of my scraped up shoes making me look up at an exact replica of Teacher, her daughter Amethyst, "It's time," she sadly smiles while removing her hand and dipping back into the glowing blue water.

Sighing, I follow them all toward the cavern of beginning, as they call it, which is the most sacred cavern that the mermaids own. It is said that it is where the mermaids were first created by the power of pixie dust. I had once heard that Teacher was one of the first mermaids to be created in the cavern many many years ago, and now she would return the magic she borrowed from the land.

After swimming for a few minutes I am in the cave on a small ledge not far from where Teacher lies seeming as if she were only sleeping. Her long blonde hair is sprawled around her and for the first time since I met her, it's dry.

The mermaids chant and sing with their beautiful voices bouncing off the cavern walls in eerie echos. I can't make out much of their chanting only that it sounds like a series of clicking noises in different octaves and combinations. As they do so Teacher's body begins to glow. It grows brighter and brighter with every passing second.

Amethyst swims up to her mother and holds her hand close to her face which is filled with tears, something that is very rare to find on a mermaids face. It isn't in a mermaids nature to cry unless otherwise known.

"Return to the land that gave you life, return to your home" I hear Amethyst whisper and with one last cry from the mermaids the cavern is filled with a light as bright as the sun that partially blinds me. When the light disappears I turn to look back where Teacher's sleeping body had been and all that was left was a pile of glowing pixie dust and the bones of a small fish.

* * *

**I am so sorry for being late. I was going to update on Monday last week but my mom hadn't payed the internet so they shut it down and it took her a few days to put it back up and I had originally planned on updating two chapters today but I was barely able to put this one up. I am sorry if this chapter is much shorter and boring than usual but I figured that something is better than nothing.**

**The reason on why I won't update the second chapter today is that I am not feeling so good. I got a bit of food poisoning yesterday and all day I haven't had the strength to do anything. But I mustered what little strength I had and finished as best I could this chapter for you all. If I am feeling any better tomorrow I'll try updating another chapter, but for the moment please enjoy this one.**

**Plus I have no competition this week so if possible I will update another chapter on Saturday which will be dedicated for my little brother for his birthday party, even though his birthday was on the sixth of this month.**

**Anyway, chapter 18 will hopefully be up around this week so please look out for that. And I promise that it will be up for sure.**

**Shout Outs**

** .94 - I am also a sucker for romance and I am sorry that this chapter is late. Hope to hear from you soon.**

**gilly boy - Tinkerbell did not lead her down a hole, though that wouldn't have been such a bad idea...anyway, thanks for taking the time to review. until next time.**

**xoxozo - thank you for following my story. It means so much and I really hope that you are enjoying it.**

** .latchem - Thank you as well for following my story. Hope to be hearing a review from you soon.**

** - thank you for following me and favoriting all of my two stories. I hope to be hearing a review from you soon.**

**Abii - I am sorry to be late but I'll try to be on time more.**

**Well that is all the shout outs for today. Hope to hear from you soon and now I shall log out and finish recuperating from this terrible illness.**

**If you're enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas that you'd like to see put into this story don't be afraid to PM me and I will gladly add it into the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


End file.
